LAST STARDUST
by AqueousXback
Summary: Kristal sanubariku yang penuh luka telah menyalakan kobaran hasrat membara yang mulai kulupa. Membubung tinggilah! Last Stardust. Debu kembali menjadi debu, tanah kembali menjadi tanah jauh tinggi melampaui angkasa. Wahai kepingan-kepingan harapanku, capailah keabadian. [ EXO Suho x Lay / SuLay / YAOI / T / Twoshoot ]
1. Chapter 1

_All the characters isn't mine but the storyline is mine. Don't Plagiarism_

 _Don't Like Don't Read juseyo._

 ** _Caution! It's YAOI. It isn't suitable for homphobia_**

 _EXO Suho x Lay_

 _Enjoy!_

 _-_ AqueousXback -

.

 _Big thanks to The Most Popular Japanese Legend "_ Kaguya-hime (Princess Kaguya)/The Legend of Fuji Mountain _"_

* * *

 _Kristal sanubariku yang penuh luka telah menyalakan kobaran hasrat membara yang mulai kulupa. Membubung tinggilah! Last Stardust. Debu kembali menjadi debu, tanah kembali menjadi tanah jauh tinggi melampaui angkasa. Wahai kepingan-kepingan harapanku, capailah keabadian._

* * *

Bulan purnama menampakkan dirinya tanpa malu-malu. Memaparkan sinar lembut yang menenangkan untuk menerangi langit malam. Hari ini, banyak sekali deburan bintang yang menghiasi langit malam dan itu merupakan suatu pertanda yang bagus menurut peramal kerajaan.

"Yang Mulia, lihatlah bulan purnama yang bersinar indah dan deburan bintang yang berserakan di langit malam. Bukankah itu suatu pertanda yang bagus?" ucap sang peramal kerjaan. "Kebetulan saya mendapatkan berita bahagia untuk Yang Mulia. Sang Penguasa Langit telah setuju menurunkan perwujudan Last Stardust untuk menjadi pewaris utama kerajaan."

Seluruh penghuni ruang utama istana tersenyum haru bahagia. Tak terkecuali dengan sang penguasa singgasana dan permaisurinya.

"Itu artinya, ritual terakhir ini akan berhasil." ucap sang peramal semangat.

"Kalau begitu. Ayo persiapkan diri kita masing-masing sebaik mungkin untuk ritual terakhir ini." ucap sang penguasa singgasana antusias.

Seluruh insan yang berada di ruang utama istana kerajaan berhamburan keluar. Mereka akan mempersiapkan diri mereka dengan sebaik mungkin untuk ritual ini tanpa melupakan harapan yang telah dipupuk. Terutama bagi beberapa pelayan kerajaan. Mereka akan mempersiapkan berbagai macam sesaji untuk ritual. Ada hewan ternak, buah-buahan, bunga-bunga yang cantik dan dupa yang telah dibentuk sedemikian rupa.

Persiapan pun telah selesai. Seluruh penghuni istana akan melakukan perjalanan menuju puncak bukit yang berada di arah tenggara dari batas kerajaan. Para rakyat pun memberikan sujud hormat pada penghuni istana kerajaan yang berjalan menuju pagar batas dan sekaligus memupukkan harapan akan keberhasilan ritual terakhir ini. Ritual terakhir inilah yang menjadi satu-satunya harapan seluruh rakyat pada Kerajaan Transoxania yang sebentar lagi berada di kehancuran dalam hitungan caturwulan.

Bukan hanya rakyat Transoxania yang memupuk harapan dalam pada ritual ini. Sang penguasa singgasana dan permaisuri pun menaruh harapan yang sama. Bahkan lebih dalam dari para rakyat. Sang penguasa singgasana dan permaisuri harus menelan dalam-dalam kenyataan pahit yang menyesakkan dada. Ya, suatu kenyataan pahit yang dimana sang tabib mengatakan dengan penuh duka bahwa permaisuri mandul dan tak akan pernah bisa hamil.

Itu sungguh sangat menyakitkan bukan?

Akibatnya, sang permaisuri mengurung dirinya di kuil yang berada di tengah hutan Kerajaan Transoxania. Ia menangis sepanjang malam sebagai tanda tak rela menerima kenyataan pahit tersebut. Ia pun melakukan puasa dan serangkaian kegiatan pertapa di kuil itu selama 49 hari. Setelahnya, ia pun kembali ke kerajaan dan menemui sang penguasa singgasa sekaligus sang penguasa hati. Ia pun berkata dengan lembut.

"Carilah wanita yang cocok untuk kau campuri, wahai Yang Mulia." ucapnya.

Sontak, sang penguasa singgasana murka dan membentak permasurinya.

"Tidak akan." ucap sang penguasa singgasana tegas. "Aku tidak akan mencampuri wanita manapun selain engkau, wahai permaisuriku."

Sungguh, cinta antara sang penguasa singgasana dan permaisuri sangatlah kuat. Bahkan, sang penguasa singgasana menerima dengan lapang dada kenyataan pahit yang diterima oleh pujaan hatinya tersebut.

"Namun, jika tidak ada kelahiran sang pewaris dalam kurun waktu tiga caturwulan, kerajaan akan hancur." ucap sang permaisuri lembut. Terdapat nada khawatir di balik suara permaisuri yang halus nan lembut bak kain sutera.

Sang penguasa singgasana turun dari altar kekuasaan lalu berjalan menghampiri permaisurinya. Ia pun memeluk erat sang permasuri lalu mencium lembut dahinya.

"Kita bisa melakukan berbagai ritual." ucapnya lembut untuk menenangkan permasurinya.

"Jika semua ritual itu tidak berhasil, maka kita harus merelakan Kerajaan Transoxania yang telah kita pertahankan sekuat tenaga hancur berkeping-keping."

Sungguh, sang penguasa singgasana dan permaisuri telah melakukan berbagai ritual. Namun, semuanya gagal. Hal itu berhasil menyebabkan sang penguasa singgasana patah semangat. Sekitar satu caturwulan lagi Kerajaan Transoxania akan hancur berkeping-keping. Sang penguasa singgasana tidak bisa melakukan apapun lagi. Semua usaha beserta harapan yang dihempaskan tinggi ke langit menghilang tanpa jejak dan pecah berhamburan membaur ke dalam awan.

Namun, harapan kembali tumbuh pada sang penguasa singgasana ketika penasehat kerajaan menyarankan untuk melakukan ritual pemujaan langit pada malam bulan purnama. Ritual itu dilakukan untuk memuja Sang Penguasa Langit lalu meminta dengan hati yang tulus dan penuh harap supaya diturunkan perwujudan Last Stardust untuk menapakkan kaki di bumi sebagai pelindung atau pewaris suatu wilayah kerajaan. Last Stardust bagi ahli tafsir mimpi dan peramal digambarkan sesosok yang indah nan rupawan, memiliki kekuatan yang kuat, juga memiliki aura yang terpancar indah bagaikan deburan bintang yang menyinari kelamnya langit malam. Namun, dibalik itu. Ritual ini harus menerima resiko yang teramat besar, yaitu bencana alam. Bencana alam itu bisa berupa hembusan angin ternado, kebakaran, banjir, bahkan kemarau berkepanjangan.

Demi harapan kuat yang telah dipupuk dengan sepenuh hati, Kerajaan Transoxania rela menghadapi resiko besar itu. Demi mendapatkan perwujudan Last Stardust dan demi keutuhan Kerajaan Transoxania, mereka rela berjalan jauh menuju puncak bukit yang berada di arah tenggara dari perbatasan kerajaan.

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang. Di puncak bukit yang dipenuhi oleh pohon pinus. Lebih tepatnya, di sebuah ruangan terbuka yang didepannya terdapat tebing curam.

Angin yang berhembus kuat meniup helai demi helai surai penghuni istana kerajaan dengan balutan kain berwarna putih. Mereka pun membiarkan lutut mereka mencium rerumputan lalu menautkan kesepuluh jari di depan dada mereka masing-masing.

Harapan ini.

Mereka hempaskan kuat ke bulan purnama yang bersinar terang ditemani oleh deburan bintang.

Berharap semoga harapan yang telah mereka hempaskan dengan kuat ke bulan purnama dan deburan bintang tidak menghilang begitu saja.

Semoga perwujudan Last Stardust akan lahir sebagai pewaris tahta Kerajaan Transoxania.

Dan kehancuran...

Akan diterpa hembusan angin yang kuat hingga pergi meninggalkan takdir buruk bagi Kerajaan Transoxania.

...

* * *

Sang paduka ratu tengah berjalan menelusuri hutan yang dipenuhi oleh pohon tinggi nan menjulang. Dengan balutan kain polos berwarna cokelat muda, sang paduka ratu masih terlihat cantik dan anggun. Surai hitam legam yang indah, mata besar dengan kelopak ganda dan manik cokelat hazel yang indah, hidung kecil nan bangir, juga bibir tipis merah delima. Ia pergi menuju kuil Buddha yang terletak di tengah hutan Kerajaan Transoxania untuk melakukan kunjungan dan doa.

Kuil Buddha telah berada di depan mata, sang paduka ratu menyunggingkan senyuman lalu berjalan dengan semangat memasuki gerbang kuil. Namun, seorang pertapa berlari tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri sang paduka ratu.

"Salam, ratu." ucap sang pertapa sambil membungkukkan badannya hormat.

"Salam." jawab sang paduka ratu sambil menyunggingkan senyuman lembut di wajahnya. "Apa yang terjadi padamu? Kenapa terburu-buru seperti itu?"

"Wahai paduka ratu, ada sesuatu yang ingin saya perlihatkan pada anda." ucap sang pertapa.

"Apa itu?" tanya sang paduka ratu.

"Mohon ikuti saya."

Tanpa pikir panjang, sang paduka ratu pun mengikuti pertapa yang melangkah menuju ke bagian belakang kuil. Sesampainya, sang pertapa menunjuk salah satu pohon bambu yang berada di sana.

"Lihatlah paduka ratu. Pohon bambu ini bercahaya." ucap sang pertapa.

Sang paduka ratu pun melihat secara seksama pohon bambu yang ditunjuk oleh pertapa. Terdapat secercah cahaya berkilauan di pohon bambu tersebut. Sontak, ia pun menyatukan kedua telapaknya di depan dada lalu membungkukkan badannya memberi hormat.

"Paduka ratu." panggil sang pertapa pelan.

Sang paduka ratu pun menatap penuh arti pertapa yang berada di sampingnya. "Ada baiknya kita menebang bambu ini." ucapnya lembut.

"Kenapa wahai ratu?" tanya sang pertapa.

Sang paduka ratu pun tersenyum lembut. "Karena Sang Penguasa Langit telah menurunkan perwujudan Last Stardust di bambu ini. Persis seperti mimpiku kemarin malam."

Sontak, sang pertapa yang menjadi ahli kuil pun pergi mengambil parang yang berada di pondok kecil. Sesampainya, ia pun menebang pohon bambu itu dengan hati-hati. Pohon bambu itu pun ambruk lalu terlihatlah kelopak bunga teratai yang mekar secara perlahan. Kemudian, terlihatlah figur laki-laki sebesar ibu jari yang tengah menutup kedua matanya dengan balutan kain mewah berwarna abu-abu.

"Apa itu boneka?" ucap sang pertapa bingung.

Sang paduka ratu pun berjalan mendekati pohon bambu. Sesampainya, ia pun meraih figur laki-laki itu perlahan dengan menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya. "Ini bukanlah boneka." ucapnya.

Sang paduka ratu pun tersenyum ketika melihat figur itu menguap pelan lalu menidurkan tubuhnya di telapak tangannya. Menurutnya, figur laki-laki itu sangat menggemaskan.

"Aku akan membawanya ke istana." ucap sang paduka ratu. "Terima kasih telah menebangkan pohon bambu ini untukku."

"Jangan sungkan, paduka ratu. Saya akan melakukan apapun untuk anda." ucap sang pertapa.

Sang paduka ratu pun pergi meninggalkan kuil lalu berjalan menuju istana dengan hati gembira. Pandangannya tak pernah henti menatap figur laki-laki mungil yang tengah tertidur di telapak tangannya. Senyuman tercetak di wajahnya ketika melihat figur itu menggeliat pelan. Sungguh, betapa menggemaskan figur mungil ini.

Sang paduka ratu pun telah tiba di istana. Ia pun melangkah menuju ruang utama istana untuk menemui sang raja. Sesampainya, ia pun berlari menuju sang raja yang tengah duduk di singgasana.

"Lihatlah Yang Mulia!" ucap sang ratu penuh antusias.

Sang raja pun berdiri dari singgasana lalu menuruni altar. Ia menuju sang paduka ratu lalu melihat sesuatu di atas kedua telapak tangan paduka ratu. Ia pun berlindung dari cahaya yang teramat silau dengan menyipitkan matanya. Perlahan, cahaya menyilaukan mata itu menghilang lalu terlihatlah figur mungil laki-laki yang tengah tertidur.

"Indah sekali." kagum sang raja. Ia pun kaget ketika figur mungil laki-laki itu menggeliat pelan lalu terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia melihat figur itu menguap lalu mengucek pelan kedua matanya.

"Sungguh aneh." ucap sang raja. "Kenapa boneka ini bisa bergerak?"

"Ini bukanlah boneka yang mulia." ucap sang ratu. "Inilah perwujudan Last Stardust."

Sontak, sang raja kaget bukan main. Ia pun kembali menatap figur mungil laki-laki itu. Ia melihat figur itu meringkuk gemetaran.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?" ucap sang raja.

"A-Aku tidak tahu, Yang Mulia."

Figur mungil laki-laki itu meringkuk menggigil di telapak tangan sang paduka ratu. Sontak, lapisan demi lapisan balutan kain yang menutupi tubuh figur itu terlepas kemudian terlempar jauh. Cahaya putih yang menyilaukan langsung menutupi figur mungil laki-laki itu. Sang raja dan paduka ratu pun menutup kedua mata mereka berlindung dari kilauan cahaya itu.

Kemudian..

Terdengarlah suara tangisan bayi.

Sang raja dan paduka ratu pun membuka kedua mata dengan penuh keraguan. Sontak, raut bahagia pun tercetak dengan jelas di wajah mereka ketika melihat seorang bayi.

"Akan aku panggilkan pelayan." ucap sang raja antusias.

Sang paduka ratu mengangguk mengiyakan lalu menggendong penuh kehati-hatian bayi laki-laki yang tengah menangis itu. Ia pun berusaha menenangkan bayi itu. Ia menghela nafasnya lega ketika bayi itu berhenti menangis lalu mulai tertidur. Ia pun mencium dahi bayi laki-laki itu dengan penuh rasa sayang.

"Selamat datang wahai pangeran Kerajaan Transoxania. Jadilah kekuatan utama kerajaan ini."

"Ibu akan melakukan apapun untuk merawatmu, membesarkanmu dan melindungimu."

"Pangeran Yixing."

"Sang perwujudan Last Stardust yang paling mulia dan pembawa keselamatan."

...

* * *

"Oh, ayolah kakek. Jangan menghalangiku." ucap remaja laki-laki berusia 18 tahun. Ia pun menatap penuh kesal pada sang kakek yang sedari tadi sibuk meracik ramuan obat-obatan.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat Pangeran Yixing setiap hari tanpa halangan, kek. Hanya itu saja, tidak lebih." ucap remaja laki-laki itu.

Melihat sang kakek yang tak bergeming sedikitpun, remaja laki-laki itu pun menggebrak meja.

BRAK!

"Kakek! Aku bicara padamu!" teriak remaja laki-laki itu. Sontak, perasaan bersalah langsung menghantam dadanya kuat. Ia pun menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Kakek.." lirih remaja laki-laki itu. "Kumohon mengertilah perasaanku."

Sang kakek pun menghela nafasnya pelan. "Kakek tidak mengerti mengapa kau tergila-gila pada Pangeran Yixing." ucapnya. Ia pun menoleh ke belakang menatap sang cucu satu-satunya.

"Ketahuilah, Joonmyeon. kau tak akan pernah mendapatkan sosok Pangeran Yixing meskipun kau mencintainya lebih dari apapun." ucap sang kakek.

Remaja laki-laki itu -Joonmyeon- membuang nafasnya singkat. "Kenapa?" ucapnya. "Apa karena kita adalah kaum jelata yang notabene-nya kasta terendah?"

Joonmyeon menatap kakeknya. "Ayolah kakek. Lagipula, kalau aku lulus dari sekolah menengah angkatan perang, aku akan dipastikan bekerja di istana dan aku bisa membenahi perekonomian keluarga kita." ucapnya.

Tidak ada tanggapan dari sang kakek, Joonmyeon pun menghela nafasnya pelan. "Aku tidak mengerti mengapa kakek tidak mendukungku. Padahal, bukankah itu bagus kalau aku bersekolah di sana? Kalau potensiku berada di atas rata-rata, aku akan dipastikan memegang posisi panglima perang."

"Sekolah itu tidak dibuka untuk kasta rendah, Joonmyeon." ucap sang kakek pelan.

"B-Benarkah?" tanya Joonmyeon. Entah mengapa, terdapat ribuan jarum tak kasat mata yang menusuk dadanya kuat.

Sang kakek mengangguk mengiyakan. Ia menutup toples yang telah diletakkan racikan obat lalu menaruhnya di lemari gantung.

"Darimana kakek tahu?" tanya Joonmyeon.

Sang kakek tak menjawab. Hal itu membuat Joonmyeon geram.

"Apa kakek berbohong?" ucap Joonmyeon pelan. "Apa kakek sengaja mematahkan semangatku?"

Lagi, sang kakek tak menjawab. Joonmyeon pun mengepalkan telapak tangannya kuat.

"Bagaimanapun, aku akan bersekolah disana!" ucap Joonmyeon. "Jangan coba untuk menghalangiku!"

"Joonmyeon!" bentak sang kakek.

Sontak, Joonmyeon terdiam.

"Kakek sudah berusaha mendaftarkanmu di sekolah itu. Tapi, kakek diusir mentah-mentah dari sana." ucap sang kakek lirih.

Joonmyeon terdiam mematung. Ia pun menatap tak percaya pada kakeknya.

"Turutilah ucapan kakek yang satu ini, Joonmyeon."

Joonmyeon menarik sudut kanan bibirnya. "Terserah."

Sang kakek pun menatap kepergian tanpa pamit Joonmyeon dalam diam. Ia pun menghela nafasnya gusar.

"Pangeran Yixing terlalu susah untuk digapai, Joonmyeon."

...

* * *

Sang pewaris tahta kerajaan -Pangeran Yixing- menatap marah pada sang raja. Sedangkan sang raja, ia menghela nafas sambil memijat pelan batang hidungnya.

"Jangan pernah mengubah aturan tradisi, Yixing." ucap sang raja pelan.

Sang pangeran menggertakkan giginya marah. "Tradisi, tradisi dan tradisi. Selalu saja tradisi. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa ayah terlalu patuh pada tradisi yang tidak diketahui asal-usulnya."

"Yixing!" murka sang raja.

"Kumohon mengertilah ayah. Tradisi yang satu ini sungguh sangat keterlaluan." melas Yixing.

"Tidak bisa Yixing." ucap sang raja.

Yixing mengepalkan telapak tangannya kuat. "Bagaimanapun, aku akan tetap menghapus tradisi itu di saat aku menjadi raja nanti. Tidak akan ada yang bisa menghentikanku." ucapnya. Ia pun langsung pergi keluar dari ruangan utama istana.

Yixing -sang pangeran- berjalan menelusuri halaman istana hingga sampailah ia di gerbang utama.

"Salam, pangeran."

Yixing pun menoleh ke arah samping kanannya. Terlihatlah sang panglima perang yang tengah berjalan menuju ke arahnya.

"Aku ingin mencari kebebasan. Jangan halangi aku." ucap Yixing datar. Ia pun berjalan melewati penjaga gerbang utama istana dengan santai.

"Oh, iya." ucap Yixing yang menghentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba. Ia pun menatap datar sang panglima yang berada di belakangnya melalui bahunya.

"Jangan kirim satupun pengawal." ucap Yixing singkat. Ia pun berjalan menjauhi gerbang istana.

Dalam perjalanan tak tentu arah, Yixing menggerutu sambil menendang bebatuan kecil dan menghentakkan kakinya sesekali. Tanpa ia sadari, beberapa rakyat tertawa kecil melihat tingkah lakunya yang menggemaskan.

Yixing pun menghentikan langkahnya. Ia memejamkan matanya lalu menghirup dalam-dalam bau menggelitik yang berhasil membuat perutnya berbunyi. Seketika, ia baru ingat bahwa ia belum makan siang. Ia membuka matanya lalu berjalan menuju kedai makanan yang berada di sebelah kanannya.

"Salam, pangeran." ucap penjaga kedai makanan tersebut.

Yixing tersenyum dan terlihatlah lengkungan di pipi kanannya. "Anu, aku tadi mencium bau yang sangat enak. Boleh aku tahu, nama dan jenis jajanan ini?"

"Ini?" ucap sang penjaga kedai sambil menunjuk potongan lebar daging sapi yang digoreng oleh tepung panir dan disiram saus kental.

Yixing mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Ini namanya _tonkatsu_."

" _Tonkatsu_?" tanya Yixing memastikan yang dibalas anggukan oleh penjaga kedai. "Dari aromanya, ini kelihatannya sangat lezat. Aku ingin membelinya." ucapnya antusias.

Ketika Yixing merogoh saku celananya mencari-cari keberadaan uang, ia pun mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

"Ambil saja, pangeran." ucap penjaga kedai sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Tidak, tidak. Aku akan membayarnya." ucap Yixing.

"Tidak apa, pangeran. Jangan sungkan. Sungguh, ini merupakan suatu kebanggaan saya untuk melayani dan memberikan jajanan yang saya buat secara cuma-cuma."

Yixing tersenyum simpul lalu mengambil lidi panjang kemudian menusuk potongan daging itu. "Baiklah." ucapnya. "Aku langsung memakannya ya. Tidak apa, kan?"

"Jangan sungkan, pangeran." ucap sang penjaga kedai sopan.

Yixing memasukkan potongan daging sapi itu ke dalam mulutnya. Sekejap, ia mengecap rasa asin dari saus kental itu dan merasakan tekstur daging sapi yang lembut ketika menguyahnya.

"Wah, ini sungguh enak." komentar Yixing antusias.

"Terima kasih banyak, pangeran."

Yixing tertawa pelan lalu menyunggingkan senyuman manis nan menawan di wajahnya. "Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu. Terima kasih banyak." ucapnya. Ia pun membungkukkan badannya pada sang penjaga kembali lalu kembali melanjutkan perjalanan tanpa arah dan tujuannya.

Yixing pun terkekeh pelan ketika mendengar suara perempuan yang diyakini sebaya dengannya berkata dengan malu-malu.

"Ibu.. aku ingin menikah dengan Pangeran Yixing."

Yixing terus berjalan sambil mengedarkan pandangannya menelusuri seluk beluk wilayah kerajaannya. Tak terasa, ia telah sampai memasuki wilayah hutan. Tanpa merasa ada beban sedikitpun, ia melangkah memasuki hutan itu. Sekitar satu jam kemudian, kedua manik hitam legamnya menangkap sebuah danau dengan beberapa burung camar di sana. Ia pun berjalan menuju bibir danau lalu mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas rerumputan. Ia menatap gelombang air danau yang bergerak pelan nan lembut dengan tatapan yang tak bisa dibaca.

"Cih." decih Yixing tiba-tiba.

Yixing pun melepaskan pandangannya pada air danau lalu memandang pohon-pohon yang menjulang dan puncak bukit yang berada di belakang kumpulan pohon itu. Ia menghela nafasnya pelan lalu membaringkan tubuhnya. Ia pun menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpanya lembut sambil menutup kedua matanya dengan lengannya.

...

* * *

Joonmyeon tak henti-hentinya memukul batang pohon dengan ranting kayu yang ia ambil secara acak di belantara hutan. Sudah kesekian kalinya ia melakukan hal yang sama tanpa pernah merasa bosan. Ia pun telah berada di ujung hutan dan terlihatlah danau dengan beberapa burung camar di sana. Ia menggeram lalu menghentakkan kakinya kuat. Alhasil, burung-burung camar itu pun terbang beramaian. Ia diam sejenak sembari mengatur sistem pernapasannya.

Oh, tak sadarkah Joonmyeon bahwa ia baru saja dirasuki setan entah-apa-jenisnya?

Setelah dirasa cukup stabil, ia pun kembali menggeram marah lalu menendang batu yang berukuran tidak terlalu besar ke arah sembarang.

"Aduh!"

Joonmyeon panik. Ia pun langsung berlari menuju figur laki-laki yang tengah mendudukkan tubuhnya sambil memegang kepalanya kuat.

"Kumohon maafkan aku. Sungguh, aku tidak sengaja. Aku tidak tahu, jika tendanganku mengenai kepalamu. Aku juga tidak tahu kalau ada orang selain aku di danau ini." ucap Joonmyeon sambil menatap siluet figur laki-laki itu dengan raut panik tanpa bisa melakukan apa-apa.

Joonmyeon semakin dibuat panik ketika figur itu semakin meringis kesakitan. 'Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa aku harus kembali ke rumah untuk mengambil obat? Kakek, menurutmu aku harus berbuat apa?' batinnya.

"A-Aku akan mengambil obat." ucap Joonmyeon. Ia pun berdiri lalu langsung berlari menuju rumahnya.

"Tidak perlu."

Joonmyeon langsung menghentikan larinya yang belum sampai sepuluh langkah.

"Kenapa?" tanya Joonmyeon bingung. "Kepalamu terkena batu. Kata kakekku, bagian kepala itu merupakan bagian yang sensitif karena keseimbangan dan kinerja tubuh diatur oleh organ bernama otak yang berada di dalam kepala. Bagaimana kalau keadaanmu menjadi kritis tiba-tiba? Aku tidak mempunyai banyak uang untuk biaya perawatan. Kakekku pasti akan meninjuku kalau dia mengetahui kejadian ini."

Joonmyeon menatap figur itu yang mendongakkan kepalanya lalu memberi sedikit gerakan untuk sendi lehernya. Ia pun terdiam mematung karena sesosok itu-

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Ya, walaupun hanya merasa sedikit pusing. Tapi percayalah. Aku baik-baik saja sekarang."

-merupakan objek yang selalu dikagumi dan dipuja-puja olehnya. Bagaimana bisa?

"Hei! Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Joonmyeon mengerjapkan matanya cepat lalu menatap figur laki-laki itu yang tersenyum ke arahnya.

Oh, lihatlah senyuman itu. Terlihat sangat manis sekali. Apalagi lengkungan dalam di pipi kanannya.

Sungguh, Joonmyeon terpana melihat senyuman manis, cantik dan menawan pada wajah figur laki-laki itu.

Sontak.

"Kumohon maafkan tindakan kurang ajarku, pangeran." ucap Joonmyeon sambil membungkukkan badannya.

Figur itu -Pangeran Yixing- terkekeh pelan. "Tidak perlu meminta maaf. Justru aku malah berterima kasih." ucapnya.

Joonmyeon membangkitkan badannya. Ia pun menatap Yixing yang tersenyum lembut ke arahnya. Entah mengapa, jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang dari biasanya. Juga, terdapat ratusan kupu-kupu yang mengepakkan sayapnya dan mulai beterbangan menggelitiki perutnya.

"K-Kenapa?" ucap Joonmyeon gugup.

"Karena kau telah membangunkanku dari tidur." ucap Yixing sambil tertawa pelan. "Aku bahkan tidak sadar kalau aku tertidur. Hembusan anginnya berhasil membuatku terbuai."

Joonmyeon mendudukkan tubuhnya. Ia pun menatap lekat sosok yang dikagumi dan dipuja-puja dengan jarak kurang lebih dua meter. Ia sungguh tak menyangka kalau sosok yang menarik seluruh perhatiannya terlihat lebih indah dari jarak sedekat ini -menurut Joonmyeon, jarak dua meter ini sudah sangat dekat-.

Yixing kembali menaruh perhatiannya pada danau. Ia pun memeluk lututnya lalu menyandarkan dagunya disana.

Joonmyeon pun tersenyum lembut ketika melihat raut sendu Yixing hanya melalui siluetnya saja.

"Maaf kalau aku lancang padamu, pangeran." ucap Joonmyeon. "Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?"

"Tanyakan saja." ucap Yixing singkat.

"Apa yang sedang dipikirkan olehmu, pangeran?"

Sontak, Joonmyeon menjadi panik ketika melihat raut wajah Yixing menjadi datar secara tiba-tiba.

"M-Maaf. Aku tidak-"

Joonmyeon langsung diam ketika melihat senyuman tulus dari seorang pangeran Kerajaan Transoxania.

"Tidak perlu minta maaf." ucap Yixing lembut. Ia pun menjatuhkan punggungnya di rerumputan.

Joonmyeon tersenyum. Walaupun percakapannya dengan Yixing teramat sangat canggung. Tapi ia bisa merasakan kesederhanaan dan keramahan dari sosok Pangeran Yixing. Inilah salah satu alasan Joonmyeon jatuh cinta kepada Pangeran Yixing selain parasnya yang manis, cantik dan menawan.

Pangeran Yixing sangat ramah dan loyal pada seluruh rakyat tak peduli dari golongan kasta manakah ia berada. Pangeran Yixing bahkan rela mengulurkan bantuannya pada salah satu rakyat kasta rendah yang tak mampu membayar hutang pajak.

Ah, Joonmyeon tak tahu bagaimana mengungkapkan rasa sukanya pada Pangeran Yixing dengan kata-kata.

"Ngomong-ngomong.."

Joonmyeon tersentak dari lamunannya lalu menatap sang pangeran yang menaruh seluruh perhatiannya pada langit.

"Apa kau pernah merasa marah pada anggota keluargamu karena kegiatanmu dikekang?" ucap Yixing.

Joonmyeon terdiam. Sontak, bayang-bayang perdebatannya pada sang kakek langsung terekam di benaknya.

"Pernah, pangeran." ucap Joonmyeon pelan. Ia pun menatap danau yang berada di depannya.

Yixing pun langsung menoleh ke arah Joonmyeon yang berada di dua meter kirinya. Ia bisa melihat raut sendu wajah Joonmyeon melalui siluetnya.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya Yixing.

"Eum.."

Joonmyeon menghela nafasnya perlahan.

"Rasanya sangat menyakitkan." ucap Joonmyeon pelan. "Perasaan bersalah langsung menghantam dadaku kuat dan itu rasanya sangat menyakitkan."

Joonmyeon diam sejenak.

"Terlebih lagi, aku tidak memiliki orang tua dan hanya memiliki seorang kakek sebagai keluarga satu-satunya."

Sontak, Yixing menatap tak percaya pada Joonmyeon.

"Rasa sakit itu terasa menyakitkan berpuluh kali lipat."

Yixing melepaskan perhatiannya pada Joonmyeon lalu menjauhkan punggungnya dari rerumputan. Ia pun menatap lekat danau itu lalu menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

"Maaf, gara-gara aku.. kau-"

Joonmyeon tertawa pelan. "Tidak apa-apa, pangeran. Ini salahku. Karena aku tidak sengaja mengungkapkan silsilah keluargaku."

Yixing tersenyum simpul.

"Dari intonasi dan raut wajahmu tadi. Sepertinya kau baru saja marah pada kakekmu." ucap Yixing.

"Ah, iya." ucap Joonmyeon sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang sebenarnya tak terasa gatal.

"Sebenarnya bukan marah, sih. Mungkin istilah 'kesal' jauh lebih cocok. Aku sedikit mengerikan kalau marah." ucap Joonmyeon.

Keheningan pun langsung menyelimuti.

"Anu.." ucap Joonmyeon setelah sekian menit saling berdiam. "Sepertinya pangeran sedang berada dalam masalah. Jikalau pangeran mengizinkan. Bolehkah aku mengetahui masalahmu?" lanjutnya mencoba memberi perhatian.

Yixing menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Ah, kalau tidak mau juga tidak apa-apa."

"Itu.." ucap Yixing pelan. Ia pun menghela nafasnya.

"Hanya perdebatan kecil."

"Perdebatan kecil?" ucap Joonmyeon memastikan.

Yixing bergumam sebagai tanggapan. "Tapi, perdebatan kecil itu berhasil membuatku geram."

Yixing menatap Joonmyeon. "Mau tahu?"

Joonmyeon mengangguk antusias.

Yixing tersenyum. "Kau tahu sendiri, kan? Secara garis besar, terdapat empat golongan kasta. Jika diurutkan dari tertinggi ke terendah, ada kasta kaum bangsawan, kasta kaum pertapa atau budha, kasta kaum prajurit atau ksatria perang, dan terakhir kaum rakyat jelata."

Joonmyeon diam. Ia setia menyimak ucapan Yixing. Bahkan, ia menikmati suara lembut Yixing yang menyahuti indra pendengarannya.

"Dan entah mengapa, penggolongan kasta itu tidak adil berdasarkan perlakuan yang diterima. Contohnya, kasta kaum rakyat jelata. Aku banyak menemukan kasta kaum rakyat jelata yang diperlakukan kejam karena tidak mampu membayar pajak. Selain itu, banyak di antara mereka yang meninggal karena penyakit dan kelaparan. Perlakuan yang mereka terima sangat berbeda dengan ketiga golongan kasta yang lainnya. Entah mengapa menurutku, kasta kaum rakyat jelata kurang diperhatikan oleh kerajaan." ucap Yixing.

"Karena alasan itulah, aku akan menghapus penggolongan kasta ketika aku menjadi raja nanti. Namun, ayah melarangku. Katanya, aku akan melanggar aturan tradisi leluhur."

Yixing menggertakkan giginya.

"Aku berusaha membujuk ayah untuk menyetujui salah satu rancangan kebijakanku ini. Tapi, ayah tidak pernah menyutujuinya bahkan melarangku untuk tidak memasukkan kebijakanku itu ke dalam undang-undang kerajaan."

Joonmyeon diam. Ia menatap Yixing yang membenamkan wajahnya sambil memeluk lututnya erat.

"Sayang sekali jika Yang Mulia Raja tidak menyetujuinya. Padahal, aku sangat setuju kalau penggolongan kasta dihapuskan."

Sontak, Yixing langsung menatap Joonmyeon lekat. "B-Benarkah?"

Joonmyeon tersenyum lembut. "Benar, pangeran. Aku merasa kalau penggolongan kasta menghambat kegiatan, keinginan dan cita-cita."

Yixing terpaku melihat senyuman Joonmyeon yang terlihat sangat tampan. Oh, lihatlah mata yang berbinar itu. Sepertinya remaja laki-laki ini sangat menginginkan penggolongan kasta dihapuskan.

"Kaum rakyat jelata hanya terpaku pada pekerjaan berdagang, bertani dan berkebun. Pekerjaan itu sama sekali tak membantu perekenomian kaum rakyat jelata yang sangat keterbelakangan. Ditambah lagi dengan adanya tanggungan pajak. Wajar, jika kaum rakyat jelata banyak yang meninggal karena kelaparan." ucap Joonmyeon. Ia pun mengepalkan telapak tangannya kuat.

Melihat sikap Joonmyeon, Yixing menaruh tanda tanya besar di benaknya. Apakah remaja laki-laki yang tengah berbicara dengannya ini berasal dari kaum rakyat jelata?

"Bahkan, penyelenggaraan sekolah pun masih dibatasi. Seolah-seolah kaum rakyat jelata tidak pantas untuk bersekolah. Bukankah itu menyakitkan?"

Joonmyeon jadi teringat perdebatan dengan kakeknya tadi.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ambil contohnya dari kehidupanku. Aku dan kakekku berasal dari kasta terendah. Untuk melangsungkan kehidupan, kakek bekerja sebagai petani. Seperti yang pangeran katakan tadi, banyak rakyat kasta rendah meninggal karena penyakit. Itu semua karena rakyat kasta rendah tak mampu membayar biaya perawatan. Dari alasan itulah, kakek berinisiatif membuka klinik perawatan bebas biaya untuk rakyat kasta rendah."

"Selain itu, aku berinisiatif untuk bersekolah di sekolah menengah angkatan perang. Kenapa aku ingin bersekolah disana? Karena aku ingin bekerja di istana sebagai prajurit atau pengawal. Dengan begitu, aku bisa membenahi perekonomian keluargaku. Namun, sekolah itu tidak bersedia menerima murid dari kasta rendah. Terpaksa aku harus menelan keinginan itu dalam-dalam."

"Benarkah?" ucap Yixing tak percaya. "Kalau begitu, aku akan bicara pada ayah untuk membuka penerimaan murid untuk kasta rendah."

"Tidak perlu, pangeran." ucap Joonmyeon.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku sudah tidak minat lagi."

Yixing hanya diam sambil menatap Joonmyeon bingung. Baru saja ia membuka suaranya untuk protes, Joonmyeon langsung menyela.

"Jika sekolah itu telah membuka penerimaan murid untuk kasta rendah dan aku sendiri masuk sekolah itu tanpa ada semangat sedikitpun, semua itu terasa percuma."

Yixing hanya diam sambil menatap Joonmyeon. Sebenarnya, ia sungguh tak percaya jika Joonmyeon berasal dari kaum rakyat jelata. Sungguh, ia berpikir bahwa Joonmyeon berasal dari kaum ksatria.

Jujur saja.

Paras Joonmyeon sangatlah tampan. Ia jarang sekali bertemu dengan laki-laki setampan ini di antara sekian banyak kaum rakyat jelata.

Selain itu, ia sungguh tak percaya kalau Joonmyeon sangat menyetujui rencananya untuk menghapus penggolongan kasta. Ia tahu. Dibalik kata-katanya itu, terselebung dukungan untuknya.

Yixing tersenyum lembut. "Begitu ya." ucapnya pelan. Ia pun mendaratkan punggungnya di atas rerumputan. Ia menatap langit yang mulai berwarna jingga.

"Aku sangat mendukung pangeran untuk menghapus penggolongan kasta. Mungkin, aku sebagai perwakilan kasta rendah memohon bantuan pangeran." ucap Joonmyeon.

Yixing menatap Joonmyeon. Ia bisa melihat Joonmyeon memberi sujud kepadanya. Sontak, ia langsung bangun dari tidurnya lalu berlari menuju Joonmyeon yang berada di dua meter kirinya.

"Jangan bersujud seperti itu padaku." ucap Yixing. Ia pun menggenggam kedua lengan Joonmyeon lalu membangkitkan tubuh Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon bangkit. Ia pun menatap Yixing yang berada di hadapannya. Ia tertegun. Inilah jarak paling dekat antara dirinya dan pangeran.

"Kenapa, pangeran?"

Yixing menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat. "Dengarkan saja apa perkataanku. Jika kau melakukannya lagi, aku akan membunuhmu."

Joonmyeon diam. Ia melihat Yixing yang memejamkan matanya rapat. Ia pun merasakan genggaman tangan Yixing di kedua lengannya mengerat.

"Kenapa? Bukankah rakyat jelata pantas melakukan ini pada kaum bangsawan?"

"DENGARKAN SAJA PERKATAANKU! KENAPA KAU TIDAK MENGERTI JUGA, HAH?!"

Joonmyeon terdiam mematung. Ia pun menatap penuh arti pada Yixing yang mulai terisak kemudian menangis.

"Maafkan aku, pangeran." ucap Joonmyeon sendu. "Maaf atas kelancanganku."

"Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf padamu." ucap Yixing sambil terisak. Ia pun menarik lalu menghela nafasnya perlahan berusaha untuk menghentikan tangisannya.

"Seharusnya aku.. tidak berteriak padamu." ucap Yixing. "Aku hanya.. tidak suka."

Joonmyeon tersenyum maklum. "Tidak apa, pangeran. Justru, aku merasa sangat senang."

Yixing yang tadinya menundukkan kepalanya dalam, langsung mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Joonmyeon.

Sungguh, Joonmyeon ingin menghapus sisa bulir air mata yang membasahi pipi Yixing. Namun, ia tidak bisa melakukannya.

"Aku senang karena pangeran mengeluarkan emosi yang terpendam. Aku yakin sekali, pangeran pasti kerap memendam emosi. Benarkan?"

Joonmyeon tersenyum lembut.

"Aku bersedia sepenuh hati untuk menjadi pelampias emosi pangeran."

Yixing menatap lekat Joonmyeon yang berada di hadapannya. Ia pun tersenyum simpul. "Terima kasih."

Joonmyeon tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menatap Yixing yang berjalan menjauhinya. Ia pun merutuk kebodohannya. Seharusnya ia tidak mengatakan itu pada Yixing. Ia pun berdiri dari posisi berlutut. Ia mengarahkan tubuhnya ke belakang lalu mulai berjalan meninggalkan danau.

"Tunggu!"

Joonmyeon berhenti. Ia pun menoleh ke arah Yixing yang berada di belakangnya. Ia dapat melihat Yixing yang tersenyum lembut ke arahnya.

"Aku belum mengetahui namamu." ucap Yixing.

"Namaku Joonmyeon, pangeran."

Tiba-tiba, hati Joonmyeon menghangat ketika melihat Yixing melebarkan senyumannya.

"Baiklah Joonmyeon. Bolehkah aku bertemu denganmu di hari-hari yang akan datang?"

Sontak, jantung Joonmyeon berdegup dengan sangat kencang.

"Tentu, pangeran. Aku akan menunggumu di danau ini."

Joonmyeon dan Yixing pun saling diam.

"Hari ini aku sangat bahagia." ucap Yixing sambil tertawa pelan. "Karena aku akhirnya menemukan teman bicara selama 18 tahun hidup di dunia ini."

Yixing menatap lekat Joonmyeon.

"Joonmyeon. Maukah kau menjadi temanku?"

Joonmyeon tertawa pelan. "Tentu saja, pangeran."

'Bahkan menjadi pendamping hidupmu, aku sangat bersedia.' batin Joonmyeon.

Yixing tertawa. "Ternyata, bicara denganmu sangat menyenangkan juga."

"Aku jadi tidak sabar untuk hari esok."

Joonmyeon tersenyum simpul. "Aku juga, pangeran."

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu ya. Aku tidak ingin dijemput oleh pengawal istana." ucap Yixing.

"Bagaimana kalau aku mengantarmu, pangeran?" ucap Joonmyeon.

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa pulang sendiri. Kau kembalilah pulang. Kakekmu pasti menunggu."

Joonmyeon terdiam.

"Baiklah. Semoga kau selamat sampai di istana, pangeran."

Joonmyeon menatap Yixing yang mulai berjalan menjauh membelakanginya. Tiba-tiba, ia pun melihat Yixing yang berbalik arah dan tersenyum ceria ke arahnya.

"Jangan panggil aku pangeran." ucap Yixing dengan menaikkan sedikit intonasinya. "Panggil saja Yixing, mengerti?"

"Baiklah, Yixing. Sampai jumpa."

Yixing mengacungkan ibu jarinya sebagai tanggapan. Ia pun mulai berjalan memasuki hutan menuju pusat pemukiman kerajaan. Ah, hari ini hari terbaik selama 18 tahun terakhir ia menghembuskan nafas di dunia ini. Semoga saja, tidak ada hambatan di hari esok supaya ia bisa bertemu kembali dengan Joonmyeon.

Sungguh, ia sangat merasa nyaman ketika berbicara dengan Joonmyeon.

Mungkin hanya Joonmyeon.

Satu-satunya insan yang mengerti tentang keadaan dan perasaannya.

"Aku akan menemuimu lagi, Joonmyeon." ucap Yixing sambil tersenyum senang.

Joonmyeon pun kembali menuju rumahnya dengan hati berbunga-bunga.

Bagaimana tidak.

Ia bisa berbicara tanpa beban dengan sang pangeran yang menjadi sosok yang dikagumi dan dipuja-puja. Ia tak henti-hentinya membayangkan bagaimana pangeran itu tersenyum. Senyuman itu sangatlah manis dan cantik.

Jika boleh.

Joonmyeon ingin memanggil Yixing dengan sebutan tuan putri.

Bahkan menurut Joonmyeon.

Yixing jauh lebih cocok menjadi seorang putri ketimbang pangeran.

Sungguh, Joonmyeon sangat bahagia.

Karena...

Mimpinya menjadi kenyataan sekarang.

"Aku akan menunggu kedatanganmu besok, putri Yixing."

...

* * *

Joonmyeon memejamkan matanya sembari membiarkan angin menerpa wajahnya lembut dan menerbangkan surai cokelat gelapnya. Dengan setia, ia menunggu kedatangan sang pangeran sejak matahari berada di atas bumi. Ia menunggu kedatangan sosok yang berhasil membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang dengan senang hati dan juga antusias.

Namun.

Hingga matahari berada di ufuk barat kemudian menyembunyikan dirinya.

Joonmyeon tak mendapati kedatangan Pangeran Yixing.

Alhasil, rasa kecewa pun langsung menghantam batin Joonmyeon kuat.

"Ingat Joonmyeon, kehidupan kerajaan itu tak seindah yang kau kira." gumam Joonmyeon menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Joonmyeon menghela nafasnya kuat. Batinnya berkata bahwa sang pangeran akan datang esok hari.

Namun.

Sama dengan hari kemarin.

Sang pangeran tak kunjung datang pada hari ini.

Joonmyeon tersenyum sembari memandangi hamparan langit yang terbentang indah dengan beberapa awan putih.

"Mungkin, Pangeran Yixing akan kembali datang besok."

Dua hari.

Tiga hari.

Lima hari.

Bahkan seminggu.

Joonmyeon selalu menunggu di danau ini sembari berbaring menatap indahnya langit.

Namun sang pangeran masih tak kunjung datang.

Joonmyeon menghela nafasnya kuat. Mungkin hari ini sang pangeran tak akan datang. Ia pun bangkit dari tidurnya kemudian berjalan meninggalkan danau dengan berat hati. Ia menundukkan kepalanya menatap rerumputan dan beberapa ranting kayu ketika ia memasuki hutan.

"Joonmyeon."

Joonmyeon mengangkat kepalanya. Maniknya pun beradu dengan manik hitam legam sang pangeran.

"Apa kau ingin pulang?"

Joonmyeon merasa tak enak hati pada sang pangeran yang berada di hadapannya ini.

"Maaf ya. Ada urusan penting yang harus diselesaikan."

"Tidak apa, pangeran. Eh, maksudku. Yixing." ucap Joonmyeon. "Ayo kembali ke danau."

Yixing tersenyum antusias lalu menarik lengan Joonmyeon menuju danau.

Joonmyeon mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Selang beberapa detik kemudian, rasa gugup langsung menyerangnya kuat. Bahkan, ia hampir mengeluarkan darah dari hidungnya ketika menyadari suatu realita.

Jemari lentik Yixing menggenggam erat lengannya.

Dan dari sanalah Joonmyeon mengetahui bahwa tekstur telapak tangan Yixing sangatlah lembut.

Astaga..

Ini bukan mimpi, kan?

"Ah, danau ini memang sangat indah."

Joonmyeon tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia pun menatap Yixing yang berada beberapa meter di depannya. Ia melihat bahu sempit Yixing yang terlihat sangat imut. Ingin sekali ia mendekap tubuh itu dari belakang lalu menghirup aromanya dengan mengendus lehernya.

Tak sadar.

Joonmyeon pun tersenyum.

Karena menurutnya.

Yixing terlihat sangat ceria hari ini.

"Aku tidak mengerti mengapa kau sering sekali melamun."

Joonmyeon tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia terhentak kaget. Bahkan, ia hampir terjatuh karena Yixing berada di hadapannya secara tiba-tiba. Ia pun tertawa kikuk sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya.

Melihat tingkah aneh Joonmyeon, Yixing tertawa pelan.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan." ucap Yixing dengan nada yang terdengar serius.

"A-Apa itu?" ucap Joonmyeon. Entah mengapa ia menjadi gugup.

'Jangan pangeran. Jangan mendahuluiku untuk menyatakan perasaan suka, pangeran.' batin Joonmyeon.

"Dua hari lagi.."

'Kenapa? Ada apa dengan dua hari lagi? Apa kau akan menikah, pangeran?' batin Joonmyeon.

"Aku akan pergi perang."

"Hah?" ucap Joonmyeon bingung.

Sungguh, Joonmyeon tak bisa mencerna perkataan Yixing dengan baik.

"Dua hari lagi. Aku. Akan. Pergi. Perang." ucap Yixing penuh penekanan pada tiap kalimat.

"Perang?" ucap Joonmyeon menanyakan kepastian.

Yixing mengangguk mengiyakan. "Ini pertama kalinya aku diturunkan ke medan perang."

"Aku.. sangat gugup." ucap Yixing. "Ditambah lagi dengan perkataan peramal kerajaan pada waktu itu."

"Apa yang dikatakan olehnya?" tanya Joonmyeon.

Yixing memejamkan matanya sejenak lalu menghela nafasnya pelan.

"Kata peramal kerajaan, di perang itu aku tidak selamat."

"Aku tidak mengerti. Apa maksudnya?"

"Maksudnya, ada dua kemungkinan yang terjadi pada diriku. Pertama, terluka parah dan kedua, gugur di medan perang."

"Apa?" ucap Joonmyeon tak percaya.

Yixing menundukkan kepalanya dalam sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Jangan khawatir. Kalau kau berlatih dengan giat dan keras, takdir yang diramalkan oleh peramal itu tidak akan terjadi." ucap Joonmyeon sambil tersenyum lembut.

Joonmyeon dan Yixing pun saling diam.

"Joonmyeon." ucap Yixing membuka suara.

"Hm?"

"Bolehkah aku menitip pesan untuk kakekmu?"

"Tentu."

"Saat kau pulang nanti. Katakan pada kakekmu, aku akan menunggu kedatangannya di istana. Tolong ya, Joonmyeon." ucap Yixing.

"Apa aku boleh tahu kenapa kau menunggu kedatangan kakekku di istana?" tanya Joonmyeon.

"Kakekmu akan menjadi tenaga medis saat perang nanti." jawab Yixing.

"Baiklah. Akan aku sampaikan." ucap Joonmyeon sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Terima kasih, Joonmyeon."

Tidak ada lagi percakapan dominan pada kedua insan ini. Mereka mulai berurusan dengan batin mereka masing-masing. Termasuk Joonmyeon yang harus merelakan sang pangeran pergi mengikuti medan perang. Ah, andai saja ia seorang ksatria, ia akan menjadi pelindung sang pangeran di medan perang.

Namun.

Inilah realitanya.

Joonmyeon merupakan bagian dari kaum rakyat jelata yang hanya bisa melemparkan harapan ke langit atas keselamatan sang pangeran. Sungguh, ia tak ingin pertemuan ini adalah pertemuan terakhirnya dengan sang pangeran.

"Joonmyeon. Sungguh, aku tak pernah merasa segugup dan setakut ini sebelumnya." ucap Yixing lirih.

"Aku ingat sekali bahwa aku sangat menantikan medan perang saat aku masih kecil dulu. Namun, entah mengapa.. aku.. merasa sangat takut."

"Sungguh, aku takut.."

Yixing menarik lalu menghela nafasnya perlahan.

"Tidak bisa bertemu denganmu lagi."

Entah mengapa, ini terasa sangat menyakitkan bagi Yixing dan juga Joonmyeon.

"Padahal, aku sangat bahagia karena aku akhirnya mempunyai teman bicara."

Yixing menatap kedua manik Joonmyeon lekat. Perlahan, air mata pun turun membasahi pipinya.

Joonmyeon mengepalkan telapak tangannya kuat. Ingin sekali, ia mendekap tubuh kecil itu. Ia tidak bisa melakukannya karena kasta rendah tak pantas melakukan kontak fisik dengan kasta tinggi. Ia semakin dibuat tak tega ketika melihat Yixing mulai menangis terisak.

"Sebelum terlambat. Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu, Yixing." ucap Joonmyeon. Ia pun menatap lamat kedua manik hitam legam Yixing. Seketika, ia mengagumi keindahan manik Yixing beserta wajah yang terpahat cantik.

"Maaf, kalau aku telah lancang.."

Joonmyeon menarik lalu menghela nafasnya perlahan.

"Menyukaimu."

Yixing kaget tak percaya. Bibirnya pun bergetar untuk bicara. Namun, tenggorakannya tersendat secara tiba-tiba.

"Aku menyukaimu sejak lama. Aku menyukai kesederhanaan dan keramahanmu pada seluruh rakyat tak peduli dari kasta manakah ia berada. Kau sangat baik dan loyal. Namun, realita telah mengatakan suatu hal padaku."

"Bahwa aku.."

"Tak'kan bisa memilikimu."

"Aku yang berasal dari kasta rendah, tak'kan pernah menjadi pendamping hidup kasta tinggi sepertimu, Yixing."

Joonmyeon menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Lagipula, rasa sukaku padamu yang melahirkan rasa cinta adalah salah."

"Aku mengatakannya, karena aku hanya ingin kau tahu perasaanku, Yixing. Mulai sekarang, kau boleh membenciku. Kau boleh menjauhiku."

Joonmyeon pun diam. Ia menatap Yixing yang menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Bodoh.. hiks.. Joonmyeon bodoh.." ucap Yixing.

Joonmyeon mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

"Joonmyeon, kau sangat bodoh!" ucap Yixing. Ia pun mendekatkan jaraknya pada Joonmyeon lalu mulai memukul kuat dada Joonmyeon.

"Aku tidak mengerti.. hikss.. mengapa kau patuh sekali.. hiks.. pada adab setiap kasta.. hiks.."

"Kau sangat bodoh, Joonmyeon.. hiks.."

"Aku juga menyukaimu!"

"Aku menyukaimu karena.. dari seluruh penghuni yang menapakkan kaki di bumi ini, hanya kaulah yang mengerti aku. Hanya kaulah yang mengerti keadaan dan perasaanku!"

Joonmyeon terdiam. Ia menatap Yixing yang mencengkram kuat kain yang membaluti tubuhnya.

"Bodoh! Rasa sukamu padaku itu tidak salah! Bahkan, cinta kita tidak salah! Dasar bodoh!"

Joonmyeon bingung bagaimana harus menyikapi realita ini. Ia bahagia. Tapi di sisi lain, ia merasakan sesuatu yang menyesakkan dada.

Yixing meraih telapak tangan Joonmyeon lalu menangkupkan telapak tangan itu di pipinya. "Sekarang hapuslah air mataku."

Yixing menggeram marah karena tidak ada pergerakan tangan Joonmyeon di wajahnya. "Dasar payah!". Ia pun mulai menangis lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

Joonmyeon menarik lalu menghela nafasnya perlahan. Dengan penuh keraguan, ia pun menggerakkan ibu jarinya untuk menghapus air mata Yixing. Lambat laun, keraguan pada Joonmyeon pun hilang. Ia menghapus bulir bening itu dengan hati-hati.

"Berhentilah menangis, Yixing. Kumohon." ucap Joonmyeon lembut.

Dengan cepat, Joonmyeon langsung mendekap erat tubuh Yixing. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya lalu mengeratkan dekapannya untuk mengikat tubuh kecil itu masuk ke dalam ruang lingkupnya.

Yixing memejamkan matanya lalu membenamkan wajahnya di pundak Joonmyeon. Ia melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Joonmyeon lalu mengikatnya erat.

Perlahan demi perlahan.

Tangisan Yixing pun mereda.

Bagi Yixing. Berada di dekapan Joonmyeon membuatnya sangat hangat, nyaman dan aman.

Joonmyeon tersenyum simpul ketika merasakan Yixing menggeliat pelan di dalam dekapannya. Ia pun mengusap pelan surai hitam indah Yixing.

"Yixing."

"Hm.."

Rasa sesak pun langsung menyerang dada Joonmyeon.

"Aku memang tidak bisa melindungimu di medan perang nanti."

"Tapi.."

"Berjanjilah padaku untuk kembali dengan keadaan selamat."

Yixing menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat lalu mengangguk kepalanya pelan.

"Ya, aku berjanji padamu."

...

* * *

"Kenapa kau tetap menurunkan Yixing ke medan perang, Yang Mulia. Bagaimana jika Yixing.."

Sang raja mendekap erat paduka ratu untuk memberikan secercah ketenangan.

"Itu memang kewajibannya sebagai pewaris utama, permaisuriku."

Sang raja pun menatap pangeran yang tengah menghunuskan pedang ke ruang hampa. Tak ada siapapun disana. Hanya ada seorang pangeran yang tengah berlatih keras dengan sebuah pedang.

"Lagipula, Yixing merupakan sesosok yang kuat dan tangguh."

Sang paduka ratu menatap sendu putra semata wayangnya. "Tapi lihatlah, Yang Mulia. Dari gerakannya, bukankah sudah jelas kalau Yixing tengah berputus asa?"

Air mata pun jatuh membasahi pipi tirus nan indah paduka ratu. Ia pun membalas pelukan sang raja lalu membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang sang raja. "Andai saja Yixing tak mendengar perkataan peramal, dia tak akan putus asa seperti ini."

"Tenanglah, permaisuriku." ucap raja menenangkan sang paduka ratu. "Yixing merupakan perwujudan Last Stardust. Dia akan selalu dilindungi oleh langit. Percayalah Yixing tidak akan celaka, permaisuriku. Buanglah sejauh mungkin bayang-bayang buruk yang memenuhi benakmu."

Sang raja pun mengusap pelan surai indah paduka ratu sambil menatap putra semata wayangnya dengan penuh harap.

"Ya. Yixing akan selalu dilindungi oleh langit."

Yixing yang tengah berlatih menghunuskan pedang, membuang nafasnya kasar lalu menjatuhkan lututnya ke tanah. Air mata pun jatuh dengan tanpa dosa membasahi pipinya.

"Kenapa seperti ini?" ucap Yixing lirih.

"Aku harus berlatih keras supaya aku bisa menepati janjiku pada Joonmyeon."

Sontak, Yixing pun bangkit lalu menghunuskan pedangnya pada batang kayu setinggi dua meter di depannya. Batang kayu itu terbelah dan ia pun menatap batang kayu yang terbelah dengan sangat datar. Perlahan, ia mendongakkan kepalanya lalu menatap langit gelap dengan deburan bintang yang bersinar cantik dan ditemani oleh kirana rembulan.

Ia pun menyunggingkan senyuman di wajah manisnya.

Joonmyeon yang tengah meracik ramuan obat-obatan, menatap deburan bintang yang bersinar cantik di langit malam melalui jendela rumahnya. Kakeknya telah pergi menuju istana dan tinggallah ia sendiri dengan melanjutkan pekerjaan kakeknya yang tertunda. Ia pun menghela nafasnya gusar.

Sungguh, ia takut jika Yixing-nya akan terluka bahkan gugur di medan perang.

Joonmyeon pun tertawa getir.

"Ada apa denganmu, Joonmyeon? Tidak ada pangeran kerajaan yang lemah. Percayalah." gumamnya.

"Yixing pasti akan kembali padamu."

...

* * *

Masa demi masa telah berlalu.

Sudah tak terhitung lagi seberapa lama Yixing pergi meninggalkan Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon tak pernah menyerah dan putus asa untuk melawan rasa takut yang sewaktu-waktu menyerangnya kuat tanpa ampun.

Joonmyeon terus tersenyum menatap langit.

Berharap semoga Yixing-nya akan baik-baik saja.

Sekarang, Joonmyeon disibukkan dengan kegiatan menolong rakyat dari kalangan yang sama sepertinya di klinik milik sang kakek. Ada kalanya ia pergi menuju ke belantara hutan untuk mencari bunga herbal. Juga, ada kalanya ia pergi menuju danau yang berada di antara hutan untuk melepas rasa rindunya pada Yixing.

Kegiatan itu.

Selalu dilakukan oleh Joonmyeon secara bergantian.

Ia tak pernah merasa lelah untuk melakukannya. Juga, ia tak pernah sekalipun mengeluh.

Karena.

Inilah cinta Joonmyeon pada Yixing.

Walaupun rasanya tak mungkin seorang dari kalangan kasta terendah mencintai bahkan memiliki sosok dari kalangan kasta tertinggi.

Namun.

Joonmyeon benar-benar sangat mencintai Yixing.

Tak'kan ada yang mampu menghentikan rasa cintanya pada Yixing.

Joonmyeon pun menghela nafasnya gusar.

Sampai kapankah ia menunggu?

Baginya..

Menunggu itu sangat menyakitkan.

...

* * *

"Akh!"

Yixing mengeluarkan darah dari bibirnya sembari menahan pedang itu supaya tidak menembus tubuhnya dengan menggenggamnya kuat. Aliran darah pun mengalir tiada henti di telapak tangan kirinya.

"Akh!"

Lagi, Yixing mengeluarkan darah dari bibirnya. Ia merasakan pedang itu menembus masuk ke tubuhnya lebih dalam.

Yixing pun ambruk tak berdaya ketika sang musuh menarik pedangnya keluar dari tubuhnya. Ia meringis sakit. Tubuhnya terasa hancur dan remuk. Ia ingin bangkit. Tapi, tak bisa. Tubuhnya mati rasa. Ia tak bisa bergerak.

Pandangannya mulai menggelap perlahan.

Ia berusaha untuk tetap membuka matanya. Namun, kedua kelopak matanya terasa berat seiring rasa sakit yang dirasakan tubuhnya semakin menjadi.

Yixing mengeluarkan air matanya perlahan.

Ia yang ditugaskan oleh panglima perang untuk memimpin penyerangan di bagian barat bersama prajurit yang lainnya, harus rela menelan pahit kegagalan yang menyakitkan.

Ia gagal memimpin pasukan.

Ia gagal menjalankan tugas dari panglima perang.

Ia gagal melindungi pasukan utama.

Ia gagal menepati janjinya pada Joonmyeon.

Air mata tak berhenti membendung ketika melihat pasukan musuh menerobos masuk pertahanan yang telah ia buat dan menuju ke pertahanan pusat yang berada di ujung utara.

Rasa sakit akibat hunusan pedang di dadanya semakin menggrogoti hingga membuat tubuhnya melemah.

Pandangannya pun menggelap.

Dengan sisa tenaga yang sedikit, Yixing menggerakkan bibirnya untuk mengucapkan sepatah kata.

"Maaf.."

"Joon.. Myeon.."

\- To be Continued -

* * *

 _Author's note:  
_

Maafkan atas kecintaanku pada sesuatu yang tidak biasa/antimainstream ini.. T^T

Betewe, saya gak nehan melihat teaser comback EXO, fufufufu (plis, saya ngakak baca judul comeback-nya *maapkeun*). Suho cuman bentar banget disorotnya (sedih banget gak ada Yixing T^T). Saya kan jadi ketinggalan melihat ketampanannya xD

Yang belum melihat teaser-nya, nyok dilihat. Mari syok berjamaah :v

Love Sign,

AqueousXback


	2. Chapter 2

_All the characters isn't mine but the storyline is mine. Don't Plagiarism_

 _Don't Like Don't Read juseyo._

 ** _Caution! It's YAOI. It isn't suitable for homphobia_**

 _EXO Suho x Lay_

 _Enjoy!_

 _-_ AqueousXback -

.

 _Big thanks to The Most Popular Japanese Legend "_ Kaguya-hime (Princess Kaguya)/The Legend of Fuji Mountain _"_

* * *

Sang paduka ratu tak kuasa menahan tangisnya ketika melihat kondisi putra semata wayangnya. Ia berteriak seraya ingin berlari menuju putranya yang tengah dirawat oleh tabib. Namun, sang raja menahannya dan berakhirlah ia di dekapan sang raja.

Sungguh, ini sangat menyakitkan baginya.

Ia masih belum siap untuk merelakan putranya pergi.

Benarlah perkataan sang peramal pada waktu itu yang mengatakan bahwa sang pangeran tak akan selamat di medan perang.

Ini sangat menyakitkan.

"Kumohon selamatkan putraku, wahai tabib." lirih sang paduka ratu sembari terisak.

Sang raja hanya diam sembari mempererat dekapannya. Ia menatap nanar putranya yang tengah dirawat oleh para tabib. Sungguh, ia tak menyangka kejadian buruk terjadi pada putranya. Dadanya terasa sesak ketika melihat banyaknya aliran darah yang membasahi tubuh putranya.

Sang raja pun merutuki kebodohannya.

Inilah kesalahannya.

Mengapa ia bersikeras menurunkan putranya ke medan perang tanpa memperdulikan masukan dan saran dari peramal beserta penasehat kerajaan?

Sungguh, ia menyesal.

Inilah kesalahan terbesar dari sang penguasa Kerajaan Transoxania.

Sudah hampir dua bulan para tabib mencoba menyelamatkan nyawa Yixing. Namun, tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa Yixing akan terbangun dari tidur panjangnya. Hal ini berhasil membuat sang raja dan paduka ratu dirundung kesedihan akibat perasaan bersalah yang teramat kuat.

Mereka hampir putus asa.

Bahkan menurut mereka, tidak ada lagi secercah cahaya harapan.

Mereka pun merelakan sang putra semata wayangnya pergi.

Namun.

Ketika salah satu tabib menutupi tubuh sang pangeran. Tiba-tiba, ia melihat kelopak mata sang pangeran yang bergerak-gerak ingin terbuka. Dengan cepat, ia pun memanggil tabib yang lain untuk melakukan perawatan pada sang pangeran.

Cahaya harapan kembali menyapa sang raja dan paduka ratu. Mereka mencoba untuk berdoa seraya berharap semoga sang pangeran terbangun dari tidur panjangnya.

Mereka pun tersenyum bahagia bahkan hampir menangis haru.

Tatkala melihat kedua kelopak sang pangeran terbuka secara perlahan.

"Ibu.."

Sontak, sang paduka ratu menangis. Ia mengusap dahi sang pangeran lembut sembari mengucapkan beribu kata terima kasih pada Sang Penguasa Langit yang telah mengabulkan harapannya.

"Syukurlah kau selamat, Yixing." ucap sang ratu.

Yixing tersenyum lemah. Ia memejamkan matanya pelan untuk merasakan usapan lembut sang ibu di dahinya. Ia pun membuka kedua matanya lalu langsung menangkap sosok sang ayah.

"Kumohon maafkan aku, ayah.."

Sang raja tersenyum lembut. Ia pun menggenggam kuat tangan anaknya memberi semangat.

"Tidak apa, Yixing. Justru, ayah sangat bangga atas keberanian dan ketangguhanmu."

Yixing tersenyum lembut. Ia pun mengarahkan pandangannya pada jendela besar yang berada di samping kanannya. Ia dapat melihat sang bulan sabit beserta deburan bintang yang cantik.

"Joonmyeon.." lirih Yixing tak sadar.

Sang raja dan paduka ratu pun kebingungan dibuatnya. Mereka bertanya-tanya siapakah orang yang bernama Joonmyeon itu. Akhirnya mereka pun memilih menyerah lalu meninggalkan sang pangeran membiarkannya beristirahat.

Malam demi malam telah berlalu.

Sembari memandangi langit dengan kirana rembulan dan deburan bintang, Yixing terus menangis.

Tidak ada yang mengetahui alasan mengapa Yixing terus menangis setiap malam. Bahkan pelayan pribadi Yixing mengangkat bahunya sebagai tanda tak tahu.

Banyak yang bertanya mengapa Yixing terus menangis sambil memandangi langit malam. Namun Yixing tak bergeming. Bahkan sang ratu yang tak kenal lelah bertanya dibuat frustasi oleh sikap Yixing.

Apa karena kegagalannya saat perang pada waktu itu?

"Yang Mulia pernah mengatakan pada saya bahwa pangeran menyebutkan nama yang tidak diketahui siapa orangnya, kan? Ada baiknya kita membawa orang yang namanya dipanggil oleh pangeran di saat kesadarannya kemari." ucap sang penasehat kerajaan ketika raja menanyakan perihal sikap aneh Pangeran Yixing.

Berdasarkan perintah raja, perdana menteri bergegas menuju pemukiman untuk mencari seseorang yang bernama Joonmyeon. Berdasarkan petunjuk dari salah satu rakyat, seseorang yang bernama Joonmyeon itu tinggal di sebuah klinik sederhana yang berada di dekat hutan. Ia pun bergegas pergi ke sana.

"Ada gerangan apakah perdana menteri kemari?" tanya seorang lelaki paruh baya. Sang menteri ingat jika lelaki ini merupakan bagian tenaga medis saat perang itu.

"Apakah ada seseorang yang bernama Joonmyeon disini?" tanya sang perdana menteri.

"Joonmyeon?" tanya lelaki itu memastikan. "Joonmyeon adalah cucu saya. Ada perihal apa anda mencarinya, perdana menteri?"

Sang perdana menteri tersenyum. "Yang Mulia Raja memanggilnya."

Sang perdana menteri menatap lelaki paruh baya itu meneriakkan nama sang cucu. Kemudian, terlihatlah remaja laki-laki yang terlihat sebaya dengan sang pangeran. Ia melihat remaja laki-laki itu mengutarakan protes pada sang kakek lalu langsung kaget ketika melihat eksitensi dirinya.

"Selamat siang, tuan Joonmyeon." ucap sang perdana menteri ramah. "Anda diperintahkan oleh Yang Mulia Raja untuk datang ke istana."

Joonmyeon kaget bukan main. Ia pun mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Sontak, ia pun teringat Yixing. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang tak enak pada sang pujaan hatinya.

"Aku pergi dulu, kek." pamit Joonmyeon. Ia pun pergi mengikuti langkah sang perdana menteri menuju istana.

Sesampainya di istana, Joonmyeon dibawa oleh perdana menteri menuju ruang utama istana. Ia pun membungkukkan badannya hormat pada sang raja ketika ia telah berada di hadapan sang raja.

"Salam, Yang Mulia." ucap Joonmyeon.

"Apa benar anda yang bernama Joonmyeon?"

"Benar, Yang Mulia."

Sang raja menatap lekat remaja laki-laki seusia sang pangeran di hadapannya. Ia pun menghela nafasnya perlahan.

"Secara pribadi, saya ingin meminta bantuan anda untuk menenangkan Pangeran Yixing."

Joonmyeon kaget. Sambil tetap menatap karpet merah yang terbentang, ia pun mengernyitkan dahinya. 'Apa yang terjadi pada Yixing?' batinnya.

"Saya tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Pangeran Yixing hingga menyebabkan beliau selalu menangis pada saat malam hari." ucap sang raja. "Karena itulah saya ingin meminta bantuan anda, tuan Joonmyeon."

'Yixing selalu menangis pada saat malam hari? Apa maksudnya?' batin Joonmyeon bertanya.

"Apa anda bersedia?" tanya sang raja.

Joonmyeon tersentak dari lamunannya. Ia pun mengangguk pelan. "Saya bersedia, Yang Mulia."

Sang raja tersenyum. Ia pun memerintahkan salah satu pelayan untuk mengantarkan Joonmyeon menuju kamar sang pangeran. Joonmyeon pun berjalan mengikuti arah sang pelayan pergi hingga tibalah ia di depan pintu besar yang berlapiskan emas dengan ukiran artistik dan beberapa berlian sebagai hiasan. Sang pelayan membuka pintu lalu mempersilahkan Joonmyeon memasuki kamar dengan sopan.

Joonmyeon memasuki kamar sang pangeran. Ia pun kaget ketika pintu kamar langsung tertutup.

"Siapa kau?"

Joonmyeon mengarahkan pandangannya pada sesosok laki-laki yang tengah duduk di tepi ranjang. Sekejap, maniknya menangkap Yixing yang tengah terbujur di kasur itu.

"Saya Joonmyeon. Saya yang diperintahkan oleh Yang Mulia Raja untuk datang kemari." jawab Joonmyeon sopan.

Lelaki itu bergumam pelan. "Aku Xiumin. Pelayan pribadi Pangeran Yixing. Senang bertemu denganmu." ucapnya. "Kemarilah."

Joonmyeon berjalan mendekati Xiumin lalu mengambil tempat di samping kiri pemuda itu. Rasa sesak langsung menghantam kuat dadanya ketika melihat wajah sang pangeran yang tampak pucat.

Melihat raut wajah Joonmyeon, Xiumin pun menghela nafasnya pelan. "Apa kau ingin tahu?"

Joonmyeon menganggukkan kepalanya cepat.

"Sejak pangeran terbangun dari tidur panjangnya selama dua bulan, sikap pangeran berubah dari biasanya. Pangeran tidak memiliki nafsu makan dan pola makannya berubah drastis. Pangeran menjadi lebih sering diam. Bahkan satu katapun tidak terucap lagi di bibirnya. Aku sendiri menjadi lupa bagaimana suara pangeran." ucap Xiumin.

"Dan juga.."

"Di saat malam hari, pangeran akan memandang langit lalu menangis tersedu-sedu tanpa diketahui alasannya. Aku dan Yang Mulia Ratu berusaha menenangkannya. Tapi, tangisan pangeran tak kunjung mereda. Aku dan Yang Mulia Ratu juga sering menanyakan alasan sang pangeran menangis. Tapi pangeran tak pernah menjawab."

Xiumin menghela nafasnya pelan. "Aku sungguh tidak tahu mengapa sikap pangeran menjadi aneh seperti ini."

Joonmyeon menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan rasa sesak di dadanya.

"Aku akan menyerahkan permasalahan ini padamu. Kau harus bisa menenangkan pangeran bagaimanapun caranya." ucap Xiumin.

"Sebenarnya, aku sendiri bingung ketika pangeran menyebut namamu saat beliau tersadar. Aku juga bingung darimana beliau bisa mengenalmu."

Joonmyeon tertegun. 'Benarkah itu? Benarkah Yixing menyebut namaku saat dia tersadar?'

Joonmyeon kaget ketika melihat kedua kelopak mata Yixing terbuka. Ia bisa melihat kedua mata Yixing memerah. Apa yang dikatakan Xiumin tidak bohong. Dari kedua matanya sudah ketahuan kalau Yixing memang terlalu sering menangis.

Sontak, kedua manik Yixing menangkap sosok Joonmyeon yang berada di samping Xiumin.

"Joonmyeon?"

Xiumin tersenyum melihat sang pangeran yang kebingungan. Ia pun membantu sang pangeran bangkit dari tidurnya. Ia mengambil segelas air di atas meja lalu memberikannya pada sang pangeran. Ia menatap sang pangeran meneguk air yang diberikannya tadi hingga habis. Ia mengambil gelas itu lalu meletaknya kembali di atas meja. Ia pun bergegas pergi meninggalkan kamar sang pangeran.

"Kakak, jangan pergi." ucap Yixing sembari menahan pergelangan tangan Xiumin -seseorang yang telah ia anggap sebagai kakak kandungnya sendiri-.

Xiumin pun tersenyum lembut. "Maafkan aku, pangeran. Ada sesuatu yang harus aku kerjakan." ucapnya. Ia pun pergi meninggalkan kamar sang pangeran.

Joonmyeon hanya diam tak bergeming sambil menatap sang pangeran. Ia jadi tak tega melihat keadaan sang pangeran yang masih bisa disebut 'kacau' ini.

Setelah lama saling diam, Yixing pun memberanikan diri membuka suara.

"Maafkan aku, Joonmyeon. Aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku padamu."

Joonmyeon tersenyum. "Jangan seperti itu, pangeran. Menurutku kau sudah kembali dengan keadaan selamat."

Yixing menghela nafasnya pelan lalu memerintahkan beberapa pengawal yang menjaga bagian dalam kamarnya pergi dengan gerakan tangannya. Beberapa pengawal itu pun sudah keluar seluruhnya. Sontak, ia langsung menuruni kasurnya kemudian memeluk tubuh Joonmyeon erat.

Alhasil, Joonmyeon dibuat kaget oleh Yixing. Ia pun tersenyum lalu membalas pelukan Yixing dengan sangat erat.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, Yixing." ucap Joonmyeon lembut.

Yixing membenamkan wajahnya pada pundak Joonmyeon. "Aku juga sangat merindukanmu, Joonmyeon."

...

* * *

Senyuman terpatri di wajah sang raja dan paduka ratu ketika melihat putra mereka yang tengah bermain dengan beberapa kelinci. Ini pertama kali bagi mereka melihat sang pangeran dengan raut wajah seceria itu. Mereka sangat berterima kasih pada Joonmyeon yang telah berhasil membuat keadaan Yixing membaik.

Joonmyeon yang asyik memberi makan kelinci, mengarahkan pandangan pada salah satu jendela. Kedua maniknya beradu dengan dua pasang manik milik sang raja dan ratu. Ia pun tersenyum canggung.

"Ah, mereka semakin imut saja."

Joonmyeon menaruh perhatiannya pada Yixing yang tertidur dengan tiga ekor kelinci berwarna putih di atasnya. Ia pun mendongakkan kepalanya melihat langit. Ia bisa melihat langit yang hampir menggelap.

"Sudah malam, ayo kembali ke kamarmu." ucap Joonmyeon.

Yixing menjauhkan kelinci dari atas perutnya lalu bangkit dari tidurnya. Ia pun membalas uluran tangan Joonmyeon lalu berdiri dengan hati-hati. Ia mulai berjalan menuju kamarnya bersama Joonmyeon di belakangnya.

Joonmyeon tak henti-hentinya menatap Yixing. 'Malam sudah tiba dan apa benar Yixing akan menangis?' batinnya.

Tiba-tiba langkah Joonmyeon terhenti karena ada seseorang yang menarik bajunya kuat. Ia pun menatap Xiumin yang meraih nampan dengan semangkok sup kentang dari seorang pelayan.

"Pastikan pangeran memakan ini." ucap Xiumin sambil menyerahkan nampan pada Joonmyeon.

"B-Baik." ucap Joonmyeon. Ia pun bergegas menuju kamar Yixing.

Sesampainya di kamar Yixing, Joonmyeon dapat melihat Yixing yang tengah duduk sambari memeluk lututnya di daun jendela. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya pada seluruh kamar Yixing dan tidak ada satupun pengawal yang tertangkap oleh pandangannya. Ia menghela nafasnya pelan lalu menutup pintu kamar Yixing.

"Yixing, ayo makan." ucap Joonmyeon lembut.

Yixing tak bergeming. Joonmyeon meletak nampan di atas meja nakas dekat kasur lalu berjalan menuju Yixing. Sesampainya, ia pun menepuk pelan pundak Yixing.

Sontak.

Joonmyeon kaget bukan main.

Ia dapat melihat air mata jatuh tanpa henti membasahi pipi Yixing.

"Yixing." ucap Joonmyeon lembut.

Yixing masih tak bergeming.

Joonmyeon melihat arah pandang Yixing. Ia dapat melihat bulan yang bersinar lembut dan beberapa deburan bintang yang berserakan di atas langit.

"Yixing, kumohon berhentilah menangis."

Joonmyeon melihat Yixing yang mengarahkan pandangan ke arahnya. Ia pun mengarahkan kedua telapak tangannya ke pipi Yixing lalu menghapus air mata Yixing dengan ibu jarinya.

"Joon.."

"Berhentilah menangis, Yixing."

Yixing memejamkan matanya merasakan usapan lembut Joonmyeon di kedua bagian pipinya.

Joonmyeon tersenyum ketika melihat Yixing yang berhenti menangis secara perlahan. "Bagaimana kalau kau makan dulu, hm?"

Yixing menggeleng pelan. Hal itu berhasil membuat Joonmyeon kebingungan.

"Kau harus makan, Yixing. Nanti kau jatuh sakit." ucap Joonmyeon.

Yixing menggigit bibirnya. "Aku tidak ingin, Joonmyeon. Jangan paksa aku."

Joonmyeon menghela nafasnya sebagai tanda menyerah. "Baiklah." ucapnya. Ia pun menatap Yixing yang sekarang tengah membenamkan wajahnya dan mengeratkan pelukan pada lututnya. Ia mengusap pelan surai hitam Yixing yang terasa sangat lembut di telapak tangannya.

"Boleh aku tahu mengapa kau menangis?" tanya Joonmyeon pelan. Ia sangat berhati-hati karena takut Yixing akan menangis lagi.

Yixing mengepalkan telapak tangannya kuat. Ia pun mengangkat kepalanya lalu menatap Joonmyeon lekat.

"Aku.. akan kembali ke langit." ucap Yixing. Perlahan, air mata kembali membasahi pipinya.

Joonmyeon mengusap pipi Yixing untuk menghapus air matanya. Sungguh, ia tak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Yixing.

Yixing menghela nafasnya kasar. "Sebenarnya, saat aku berada di masa kritis. Aku mendapat peringatan dari penjaga langit bahwa aku akan kembali ke kehidupanku yang sesungguhnya di langit. Aku baru menyadari bahwa aku diturunkan ke bumi oleh Sang Penguasa Langit untuk menembus semua kesalahanku. Pada saat bulan purnama di tahun ke 19 aku menghembuskan nafas di dunia ini, para penjaga langit akan menjemputku untuk kembali ke langit."

Joonmyeon tertegun. Apa itu artinya Yixing akan pergi meninggalkannya?

Yixing menangis terisak. Ia pun mengenggam erat tangan Joonmyeon yang berada di pipi kirinya. "Aku.. hiks.. tidak ingin kembali, Joonmyeon. Aku.. masih.. hikss.. ingin tinggal bersamamu.."

"Aku pun begitu, Yixing. Aku masih ingin bersamamu. Aku tidak ingin kau pergi meninggalkanku." ucap Joonmyeon.

Sungguh, Joonmyeon tak tega melihat Yixing menangis tersedu-sedu seperti ini. Sekarang ia tahu alasan mengapa Yixing menangis setiap malam.

"Lihatlah bulan pada malam ini, Joon." ucap Yixing sambil terisak.

Joonmyeon mengarahkan pandangannya pada bulan. Ia bisa melihat bulan itu berbentuk setengah lingkaran.

"Apa ada cara untuk menghentikan kedatangan penjaga langit?" tanya Joonmyeon. Terdapat nada panik di sana.

Yixing mengangguk pelan sembari terisak. "Hanya ada satu cara."

"Apa itu?"

Yixing menatap lekat kedua manik Joonmyeon. "Langit tidak akan menerimaku dalam keadaan kotor. Jadi.. kau harus.."

Joonmyeon terus diam menunggu Yixing untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Mencampuriku sebelum bulan purnama tiba."

Joonmyeon kaget bukan main. Bahkan, ia hampir terjatuh sangking kagetnya. Ia pun menatap tak percaya pada Yixing yang menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"A-Apa tidak ada cara lain?" tanya Joonmyeon.

"Tidak ada, Joonmyeon. Hanya itu satu-satunya cara." ucap Yixing sembari menutup kedua matanya rapat.

Joonmyeon mengepalkan telapak tangannya kuat. "Tidak mungkin hanya itu saja. Pasti ada cara lain."

"Tidak ada, Joonmyeon." ucap Yixing pelan.

"Yang benar saja!" bentak Joonmyeon. "Aku tidak mungkin melakukan perbuatan sehina itu!" teriaknya.

Yixing menatap tak percaya pada Joonmyeon. Ia pun membuang wajahnya sombong. "Kalau kau tidak mau tidak apa-apa." ucapnya.

Joonmyeon diam.

"Andai saja aku tahu reasksimu seperti ini, aku tidak perlu menangis!"

Yixing menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan.

"Keluar! Aku tidak membutuhkanmu lagi!"

Joonmyeon memijat dahinya sembari menghela nafasnya gusar.

"Yixing.."

"Sekarang jawab aku!" teriak Yixing.

"Apa kau mencintaiku?! Apa kau rela aku akan pergi meninggalkanmu?!"

Yixing menatap lekat Joonmyeon menuntut jawaban yang sejujurnya dari bibir remaja laki-laki itu.

Joonmyeon membuka matanya yang tadinya terpejam. Ia pun membalas tatapan Yixing sendu.

"Ya. Aku sangat mencintaimu, Yixing. Aku sangat mencintaimu dari lubuk hatiku yang terdalam." ucap Joonmyeon pelan.

"Dan aku sangat tidak rela kau pergi meninggalkanku."

Yixing berdiri dari duduknya lalu berjalan mendekati Joonmyeon. Ia pun menggenggam erat balutan kain yang menutupi tubuh Joonmyeon.

"Kalau kau memang sangat mencintaiku dan tidak rela aku pergi meninggalkanmu, lakukanlah." ucap Yixing.

"Aku tidak bisa, Yixing. Aku tidak bisa." lirih Joonmyeon.

Yixing menggertakkan giginya marah. "Cih. Dasar payah! Dasar lemah!". Ia pun melepas genggamannya pada balutan kain yang menutupi tubuh Joonmyeon lalu pergi menuju kasurnya.

"Jika memang tidak ada cara selain itu.."

Joonmyeon mengarahkan tubuhnya ke belakang. Ia pun menatap punggung Yixing yang membelakanginya.

"Aku bersedia melakukannya."

Joonmyeon berjalan pelan mendekati Yixing. Sesampainya, ia mengarahkan tubuh Yixing hingga menghadapnya. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya rapat sambil menggenggam kuat kedua bahu Yixing.

Yixing menghela nafasnya pelan. Ia tahu, Joonmyeon tak ingin melakukan itu padanya. Ia tahu, ia egois. Namun, inilah satu-satunya cara untuk tetap bersama Joonmyeon.

"Tidak apa-apa kalau kau tidak mau, Joon. Jangan paksakan dirimu."

Yixing melihat Joonmyeon yang menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia menjadi tak enak hati sekarang.

"Joon-"

Yixing terbelalak kaget. Ia melihat Joonmyeon yang mencium bibirnya. Ia pun memejamkan matanya. Seketika, ia merasakan Joonmyeon melumat bibirnya perlahan.

Joonmyeon berusaha untuk melupakan rasa takut dan bersalahnya. Ia mulai mengarahkan telapak tangannya ke tengkuk Yixing lalu mendorongnya. Ia memperdalam ciumannya dengan mengulum, menghisap lalu menggigit bibir bawah Yixing.

Yixing melenguh dan belahan bibirnya terbuka seketika. Joonmyeon pun langsung memasukkan lidahnya ke rongga mulut Yixing. Ia menautkan lidahnya di lidah Yixing lalu menjilatnya dengan hati-hati.

Yixing mengerang sambil membalas semua pergerakan organ tak bertulang itu dengan menggenggam erat balutan kain di bagian pinggang Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon pun melumat kemudian mengecup dalam bibir Yixing. Ia pun melepaskan tautan bibirnya lalu menempelkan dahinya di dahi Yixing. Ia merasakan deru nafas Yixing sambil mengusap lembut pipi itu. Perlahan, ia mendorong tubuh Yixing hingga ke kasur lalu menjatuhkan tubuh kecil itu hati-hati. Ia pun mengurung tubuh Yixing dengan kedua lengannya. Ia menatap Yixing yang tersenyum lembut ke arahnya sambil mengusap pelan kedua pipinya. Ia menghela nafasnya pelan lalu langsung membenturkan bibirnya di bibir Yixing. Ia melumat penuh keganasan bibir merah delima Yixing hingga lenguhan demi lenguhan kecil tak henti-hentinya keluar dari bibir menggoda itu.

Malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang. Suara kecupan, lenguhan dan erangan mendominasi kamar yang luas ini. Bahkan, tak ada lagi satupun kain yang menutupi tubuh kedua insan ini. Tak ada satupun yang menghalangi sentuhan sang dominan di tubuh kecil itu. Si kecil itu harus beberapa kali berteriak lalu melenguh ketika sang dominan memasukinya lalu menumbuknya kuat. Gerakan sang dominan tak terkendali dan membabi-buta hingga menyebabkan terdengar suara decitan kasur. Mereka jatuh kemudian hanyut ke dalam pusaran kenikmatan yang belum pernah mereka rasakan sebelumnya.

Namun.

Pintu kamar pun terbuka.

Lalu terlihatlah Xiumin yang terdiam mematung.

Sontak.

Bugh!

"DASAR BRENGSEK!"

Bugh!

"BERANI-BERANINYA KAU MELAKUKAN INI PADA PANGERAN!"

Yixing menutup mulutnya ketika melihat Joonmyeon dihajar habis-habisan oleh Xiumin.

"Kakak! Hentikan!"

Yixing mencoba bangkit. Namun, area bawahnya berkedut sakit. Ia pun meringis kesakitan dan air mata pun jatuh membasahi pipinya.

"Kakak.."

"BIADAB! ENYAHLAH KAU!"

Xiumin terus memukuli Joonmyeon. Ia bahkan tak peduli pada wajah Joonmyeon yang sudah berlumuran darah.

"Kakak, kumohon hentikan.. hiks.."

Yixing ingin menghentikan Xiumin. Namun, ia tak bisa bergerak karena pinggang dan area bawahnya terasa sangat sakit dan perih.

Sang raja dan paduka ratu telah tiba di kamar Yixing karena panggilan salah satu pelayan yang mendengar keributan. Mereka pun menatap tidak percaya pada Yixing yang menangis dan Xiumin yang memukuli Joonmyeon tanpa ampun. Mereka pun murka ketika melihat tak ada satupun helai kain yang menutupi tubuh Yixing dan Joonmyeon.

"Yixing!" ucap sang paduka ratu sambil berlari menuju Yixing. Sesampainya, ia menutup tubuh Yixing dengan selimut lalu memeluknya erat.

"Xiumin, berhenti." ucap sang raja dingin.

Xiumin menghentikan pukulannya. Ia pun menjauh dari tubuh Joonmyeon lalu memberi hormat pada sang raja.

"Salam, Yang Mulia." ucap Xiumin. "Lihatlah apa yang dilakukan lelaki biadab ini pada pangeran."

"Panggil pengawal lalu perintahkan mereka membawa laki-laki ini ke penjara bawah tanah."

"Juga.."

"Siapkan lahan untuk eksekusi mati."

"AYAH!" teriak Yixing.

"Baik, Yang Mulia." ucap Xiumin. Ia pun memberi hormat lalu berjalan meninggalkan kamar Yixing.

Tangisan Yixing pun semakin menjadi. "AYAH KENAPA?!"

"Bukankah itu hukuman yang tepat untuk si biadab ini?" ucap sang raja tegas.

Joonmyeon memejamkan matanya lalu menghela nafasnya pelan. Seketika, ia merasakan pusing yang teramat kuat di kepalanya akibat tinju bertubi dari Xiumin.

"Ayah.. hiks.. Joonmyeon tidak bersalah.. hiks.."

"Tidak bersalah bagaimana maksudmu?" ucap sang raja tegas. "Bukankah dia telah mengotorimu?"

Yixing tak menjawab. Ia pun menangis terisak lebih kuat dari sebelumnya.

"Ibu.. hiks.. tolonglah.. hiks.. hentikan ayah, kumohon.. hiks.."

"Ibu setuju dengan keputusan ayahmu, Yixing. Joonmyeon sudah mengotorimu." ucap sang ratu lembut.

Dua orang pengawal pun memasuki kamar Yixing. Mereka mengangkat tubuh Joonmyeon yang terbujur lalu membawanya menuju penjara bawah tanah.

"JOONMYEON!" teriak Yixing.

"MENGAPA KAU TIDAK MELAWAN, HAH?!"

Joonmyeon tak menjawab. Dadanya terasa sangat sesak hingga tak mampu membuka suara.

"Joon.. hiks.."

Yixing hanya bisa diam menatap kepergian Joonmyeon yang dikawal oleh pengawal kerajaan.

...

* * *

"Yixing, kau harus makan dulu." ucap sang ratu.

Yixing tak bergeming. Ia hanya menatap datar kedua telapak tangannya dengan air mata tak henti-hentinya mengalir membasahi pipinya.

Melihat Yixing yang terus menangis tanpa ada suara dan isakan, sang ratu pun menghela nafasnya pelan. "Yixing.."

Tanpa menanggapi sang ratu, Yixing menuruni kasurnya lalu berlari menuju lemarinya. Ia pun mengambil jubah putih disana lalu berlari meninggalkan kamarnya. Ia berlari menuju penjara bawah tanah dan menghiraukan panggilan sang ratu yang terus memanggil namanya.

"Maaf pangeran. Anda dilarang masuk." ucap sang penjaga ketika Yixing telah tiba di penjara bawah tanah.

Yixing pun mulai terisak. "Hiks.. sekali ini saja.. hiks.. Izinkan aku bertemu Joonmyeon."

Sang penjaga itu kerap menolak. Namun, Yixing terus membujuk sang penjaga tanpa kenal lelah.

"Baiklah, pangeran." ucap sang penjaga. Ia pun mempersilahkan Yixing untuk memasuki terowongan penjara.

"Terima kasih banyak." ucap Yixing sambil membungkukkan badannya. Ia pun memasuki terowongan penjara yang hanya diterangi oleh cahaya obor di tiap sisi dinding. Ia bisa melihat jeruji besi lalu berjalan mendekat.

"Joonmyeon." lirih Yixing. Ia bisa melihat tubuh polos Joonmyeon yang meringkuk kedinginan di balik jerusi besi.

Tak ada jawaban dari Joonmyeon, Yixing pun memasukkan jubah putih yang dibawanya melalui celah jeruji besi lalu melemparnya pelan hingga jubah itu berada di dekat Joonmyeon.

Tak ada respon dari Joonmyeon, Yixing berbalik arah lalu berlari menuju sang penjaga. Ia memohon pada sang penjaga untuk memberikan kunci jeruji besi.

"Terima kasih banyak." ucap Yixing sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya ketika sang penjaga memberi kunci padanya.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Yixing langsung berlari menuju penjara yang ditempati Joonmyeon lalu membuka jeruji besi dengan kunci itu ketika telah sampai. Ia pun menghampiri Joonmyeon lalu mendudukkan tubuh Joonmyeon yang meringkuk itu pelan. Ia menangis ketika telapak tangannya merasakan dingin yang mencekam pada kulit Joonmyeon. Ia meraih jubah putih yang tergeletak di sampingnya lalu mengenakannya pada tubuh Joonmyeon. Sesudahnya, ia pun menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya pada pipi Joonmyeon lalu mengusap pipi itu lembut dengan ibu jarinya. Ia merengkuh tubuh kaku Joonmyeon ke dalam dekapannya.

"Kau benar, Joonmyeon." ucap Yixing lembut. Ia pun mempererat dekapannya.

"Cinta kita adalah salah."

Joonmyeon tertegun. Ia pun memejamkan matanya untuk merasakan kehangatan dari dekapan Yixing.

"Maafkan aku, Joonmyeon." ucap Yixing. "Aku akan berusaha keras untuk membebaskanmu. Percayalah."

Yixing pun mencium pelan kepala Joonmyeon.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Joonmyeon."

Sontak, Joonmyeon membalas pelukan Yixing lalu membenamkan wajahnya di dada Yixing.

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Yixing." lirih Joonmyeon. Suaranya terdengar sangat serak.

Yixing melepas dekapannya pada tubuh Joonmyeon lalu menangkupkan kedua telapaknya di pipi Joonmyeon. Perlahan, ia memejamkan matanya lalu menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Joonmyeon. Ia pun melumat lembut bibir Joonmyeon. Ia melingkarkan lengannya di leher Joonmyeon ketika merasakan Joonmyeon membalas lumatannya dan mendorong tengkuknya.

Ciuman ini terasa sangat menyakitkan.

Ciuman ini sebagai penghantar betapa sakitnya hati mereka karena tak mampu saling memiliki.

Hingga rasa sakit itu pun tersampaikan melalui gerakan lidah di rongga mulut mereka dan air mata yang membasahi pipi mereka.

Yixing melepaskan tautan bibirnya pada bibir Joonmyeon perlahan. Ia membuka kedua kelopak matanya lalu menatap Joonmyeon lembut. Ia pun tersenyum.

"Suatu saat nanti, kita pasti akan saling memiliki dan bahagia selamanya."

Yixing berdiri lalu berjalan keluar dari sel penjara. Ia pun mulai mengunci kembali gembok yang menahan jeruji besi itu. Ia menundukkan kepalanya lalu memejamkan matanya. Ia pun kembali menangis.

Tiba-tiba.

Yixing merasakan telapak tangan yang terasa kasar dan kuat mengusap pipinya lembut. Ia pun mengangkat kepalanya. Ia dapat melihat Joonmyeon yang tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Jangan menangis, Yixing. Aku akan baik-baik saja." ucap Joonmyeon.

Yixing menggenggam tangan Joonmyeon yang berada di pipinya lalu menjauhkannya pelan. "Aku berjanji, aku akan membebaskanmu."

"Tidak perlu."

"Kenapa?" tanya Yixing.

Joonmyeon tak menjawab.

Yixing menghela nafasnya pelan lalu berjalan meninggalkan Joonmyeon. Baru tiga langkah berjalan, ia pun berhenti.

"Jubah itu terlihat sangat cocok di tubuhmu. Kau menjadi sangat tampan."

Yixing pun berjalan meninggalkan Joonmyeon sambil menangis. Ia mengembalikan kunci itu pada sang penjaga lalu berlari menuju kamarnya.

Namun.

Yixing merasakan rasa pusing yang luar biasa dan panas yang mencekik di tubuhnya.

Yixing pun terjatuh dan pandangannya menggelap.

...

* * *

 _Pada akhirnya, cinta yang telah kami rajut dengan sepenuh hati adalah salah._

* * *

"Kau tahu? Perbuatanmu sudah di luar batas. Kau tidak tahu betapa murkanya Sang Penguasa Langit melihat kelakuanmu itu?"

"Aku.."

"Apa kau tidak tahu kalau kau diturunkan ke bumi untuk menebus semua kesalahanmu di langit?"

"I-Itu.. sungguh.. aku-"

"Tidak di langit, di bumi, sama saja. Kau masih saja berulah. Kau tahu? Kelakuanmu itu berhasil membuat Last Stardust menjadi kotor dan hina."

"Maafkan aku. Aku hanya ingin terus bersama Joonmyeon."

"Kalau memang begitu keinginanmu, kenapa kau tidak menurut saja untuk dikembalikan ke langit? Apabila Sang Penguasa Langit berkehendak, beliau akan mempertemukanmu lagi dengan manusia itu di dunia yang akan datang."

"Kumohon maafkan aku."

"Sayangnya permintaan maafmu ditolak oleh Sang Penguasa Langit."

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?"

"Masuklah ke pintu itu."

"A-Apa?"

"Untuk membersihkanmu, kau harus bermandikan api hitam yang panas dan perih."

"Baiklah."

...

* * *

 _Seandainya saja aku bisa melindungi hal yang kupercaya. Aku rela jika keadilan yang telah kupilih ini akan menjadi kesalahan belaka. Meski terlukai, ini adalah takdirku semata. Kristal sanubariku yang penuh luka menyalakan kobaran hasrat membara masih merona. Membubung tinggilah! Last Stardust. Debu kembali menjadi debu, abu kembali menjadi abu jauh tinggi melampaui angkasa. Wahai kepingan-kepingan harapanku, capailah hingga jauh ke sana._

* * *

"Suhu tubuh pangeran meningkat."

"Cepat ambil sari bunga di botol itu."

Sang paduka ratu terus menangis melihat keadaan putranya yang sangat memburuk. Ia mendapat berita dari salah satu pengawal bahwa sang pengaran tak sadarkan diri di koridor istana. Kekhawatiran menghantamnya ketika melihat para tabib berlarian menuju kamar sang pangeran.

Disinilah ia sekarang.

Melihat keadaan sang pangeran yang suhu tubuhnya di atas rata-rata dan aliran keringat yang tak henti-hentinya membasahi tubuhnya.

Hatinya terasa hancur dan remuk.

"Kumohon selamatkan putraku, wahai tabib." lirih sang paduka ratu.

Di luar wilayah istana, tepatnya di lahan eksekusi mati. Terlihatlah seluruh rakyat Transoxania yang menyaksikan detik-detik hukuman mati pada seorang remaja laki-laki berusia 19 tahun. Cibiran dan sumpah serapah terus terlontar tanpa henti bak panah api yang menancap batang kayu.

Joonmyeon yang kedua tangannya terikat di belakang dengan menggunakan besi panas, hanya bisa meringis.

Inilah realita terkejam yang berhasil menusuk kepalanya kuat.

Cintanya pada Yixing sang pangeran merupakan kesalahan terbesar.

Bahkan.

Dunia pun menganggap cintanya pada sang pangeran adalah perbuatan hina.

Realita ini sangatlah kejam.

Joonmyeon pun meringis. Ia dipaksa berjalan oleh para pengawal menuju tengah lahan. Tiap langkah berjalan, ia merasakan rasa sakit akibat paku tak kasat mata di dadanya. Ia pun naik ke atas panggung kayu lalu langsung berlutut ketika sang pengawal menendang betisnya kuat.

Hukuman pancung akan segera dilaksanakan.

Joonmyeon menundukkan kepalanya mencoba mengusir seluruh ketakutannya, menutup telinga akan seluruh teriakan rakyat yang menyumpahinya mati, dan melupakan sejenak bagaimana keadaan kakeknya.

Sang pengawal mengangkat tinggi-tinggi pedang bermata panjang nan tajam. Ia pun mulai menebas bagian leher Joonmyeon.

"ARGH!"

Yixing berteriak. Hal itu membuat para tabib kaget sekaligus panik. Juga, sang ratu semakin menangis tersedu-sedu dibuatnya. Atmosfir menegangkan mendominasi kamar sang pangeran. Para tabib berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk menyelamatkan sang pangeran.

Tiba-tiba saja.

Salah satu tabib tak lagi merasakan detak jantung dan deru nafas sang pangeran.

Juga.

Dada yang tadinya naik turun tak beraturan pun berhenti secara perlahan.

Para tabib pun menyingkirkan sari-sari bunga dan ramuan herbal yang teroles di tubuh bagian atas sang pangeran. Mereka mulai mengambil kain putih lalu membentangnya untuk menutupi tubuh sang pangeran. Namun, kegiatannya pun terhenti.

"TIDAK MUNGKIN!" teriak sang ratu.

"Yixing masih bertahan, wahai tabib." ucap sang ratu lirih sembari berjalan mendekati putranya yang sekarang terbujur tak sadarkan diri. Sesampainya, ia pun menggenggam kuat telapak tangan putranya.

"Yixing masih bernafas, tabib."

"Maafkan kami, Yang Mulia Ratu. Pangeran sudah meninggal." ucap salah satu tabib pelan.

"TIDAK!" bentak sang ratu. Ia pun menatap penuh amarah kepada salah satu tabib itu.

"YIXING TIDAK MENINGGAL!"

"Tidak.. hiks.. Yixing tidak meninggal.."

Sang ratu pun mulai menangis. Ia mempererat genggamannya pada tangan sang pangeran lalu berteriak sekuat mungkin. Ia tak rela. Ia sungguh tak rela putra semata wayangnya pergi begitu cepat.

"Maafkan kami, Yang Mulia Ratu."

Sang ratu tak menjawab. Ia masih menangis. Ia pun menatap wajah putranya yang terlihat sangat damai. Ia mengusap penuh kelembutan surai hitam putranya lalu mencium dahi putranya dalam. Sesudahnya, ia pun berteriak lalu menangis lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

"Yang Mulia!"

Sang ratu pun langsung ambruk tak sadarkan diri.

...

* * *

 _Apakah ini merupakan akhir yang bahagia?_

* * *

Joonmyeon membuka kedua matanya pelan. Ia pun menyipitkan matanya untuk menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke retinanya lalu mengedarkan pandangannya. Ia dapat melihat Yixing yang tertidur di sampingnya dengan menjadikan lengan kirinya sebagai bantalan. Ia juga dapat melihat daun pohon _maple_ berwarna merah berlatarkan langit jingga.

"Ng.. Joon.."

Joonmyeon melirik ke arah kirinya, ia melihat Yixing menggeliat pelan lalu membuka kedua matanya. Ia kaget. Ia dapat melihat kedua mata Yixing memerah.

Yixing mendudukkan tubuhnya lalu meregangkan ototnya sambil menguap pelan. Senyuman pun tercetak ketika melihat pantulan cahaya jingga di atas permukaan danau.

"Sudah berapa lama kita tertidur?"

Tak ada jawaban yang terlontar, Yixing pun menoleh ke Joonmyeon yang masih berbaring. Ia melihat raut wajah Joonmyeon yang sepertinya tengah berpikir keras. Ia pun terkekeh pelan.

"Tak perlu dijawab." ucap Yixing. Ia pun membaringkan tubuhnya dengan siku menyangga kepalanya lalu membelai wajah Joonmyeon lembut dengan telapak tangannya. "Intinya, kita sudah tertidur sangat lama disini."

Yixing pun mengecup singkat bibir Joonmyeon.

"Hanya kecupan saja?" ucap Joonmyeon sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Sisanya akan kulanjutkan di rumah nanti, Joomyeon sayang." ucap Yixing lembut.

Joonmyeon terkekeh pelan. Ia pun menaruh perhatiannya pada daun pohon _maple_ yang berlatarkan langit jingga. Sebentar lagi matahari akan menyembunyikan dirinya di ufuk barat.

"Ngomong-ngomong, mimpiku tadi sangat seru." ucap Joonmyeon membuka suara.

"Mimpi?"

Joonmyeon mengangguk. Ia pun tersenyum. "Aku jatuh cinta pada seorang pangeran yang sangat manis, cantik dan menawan. Tanpa disengaja, aku bertemu dengan pangeran itu di sebuah danau tengah hutan karena kecerobohanku menendang batu sembarangan. Aku menyatakan perasaanku padanya dan tak disangka pangeran itu menyukaiku juga. Kemudian, pangeran itu pergi meninggalkanku karena perang. Tiba-tiba, aku dijemput perdana menteri untuk pergi ke istana. Lalu pada malamnya, pangeran itu menangis karena dia akan pergi ke langit saat bulan purnama."

Joonmyeon menghela nafasnya lalu tersenyum.

"Aku tak rela pangeran itu pergi dan menanyakan bagaimana cara untuk menahannya. Lalu, pangeran itu menjawab bahwa aku harus menidurinya."

Joonmyeon pun tersenyum cabul.

"Aku pun meniduri pangeran itu. Kau tahu sayang? Aku sangat menikmatinya. Ah, sepertinya celanaku basah." lanjut Joonmyeon sambil tertawa pelan.

"Dasar mesum." ucap Yixing datar.

Joonmyeon tertawa.

"Lalu? Apa kelanjutannya?" tanya Yixing.

Joonmyeon menghela nafasnya. "Kelanjutannya sangat menyebalkan. Di saat aku tengah asyik menikmati kegiatanku, tiba-tiba pelayan pribadi pangeran datang lalu memukulku habis-habisan. Kemudian, aku dihukum pancung gara-gara kelakuanku mengotori pangeran."

Joonmyeon tersenyum getir. " _Ending_ yang sungguh menyedihkan."

Yixing tak bergeming. Ia pun kaget. Mimpinya sama persis seperti Joonmyeon. Hanya saja, awal dan akhir dari mimpinya yang sangat berbeda.

"Sepertinya kita berada di dunia mimpi yang sama." ucap Yixing.

"Benarkah?" ucap Joonmyeon antusias.

Yixing mengangguk. "Kau tahu? Sosok pangeran di dalam mimpimu itu adalah aku."

Joonmyeon tersenyum. Ia pun mengusap pipi Yixing. "Lalu?"

"Secara keseluruhan, alur cerita di mimpi kita adalah sama. Hanya saja, awal dan akhir cerita di mimpiku sangat berbeda." ucap Yixing.

Yixing terkekeh pelan. "Aku jatuh cinta pada kaum rakyat jelata yang sangat tampan."

"Dan kaum rakyat jelata itu adalah kau, Joonmyeon." lanjut Yixing.

Joonmyeon tertawa. "Wah, bukankah itu suatu kebetulan yang bagus?"

Yixing mengangguk. "Bahkan mimpi itu terasa sangat nyata."

"Ya, kau benar. Taman ini pun masuk ke dalam mimpi. Bahkan danau buatan itu menjadi saksi bisu kisah cinta kita di mimpi itu." ucap Joonmyeon.

Yixing tertawa. "Hanya saja, tidak ada satupun pohon _maple_ di mimpi itu."

Joonmyeon tertawa sebagai tanggapan.

"Tapi, aku masih bingung." ucap Yixing.

"Bingung kenapa, hm?"

"Aku bingung, kenapa di mimpi itu ada adegan dewasa." ucap Yixing memelankan suaranya.

Joonmyeon menyeringai. "Tapi kau menikmatinya, kan?"

"I-Iya.. aku menikmatinya. Sepertinya, celanaku juga basah." ucap Yixing malu. Bahkan pipinya terasa sangat panas sekarang.

Joonmyeon tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Nanti kalau sudah sampai di rumah, kita lanjutkan ya sayang." ucapnya. Ia pun mengecup bibir Yixing.

Yixing memukul dada Joonmyeon. "Dasar mesum."

Joonmyeon tertawa sebagai tanggapan.

"Papa.."

Joonmyeon pun menggerakkan tangan kanannya untuk mengusap surai hitam milik seorang anak berusia empat tahun.

"Jagoan papa sudah bangun rupanya." ucap Joonmyeon lembut.

Anak berusia empat tahun itu pun mendudukkan tubuhnya sambil mengucek matanya pelan lalu menguap.

Joonmyeon pun bangkit dari posisinya. Seketika, bunyi sendi pun terdengar. "Sepertinya aku harus melakukan gerakan pemanasan dulu." ucapnya malas. Ia pun berdiri lalu berjalan menjauh sambil menggerakkan tubuhnya membunyikan seluruh sendi.

Yixing tertawa pelan. Ia pun mendekatkan jaraknya pada anak itu lalu memeluknya erat dari belakang. Ia menghirup aroma buah di surai hitam anak itu lalu mencium pipinya.

"Mama.. Anson lapar."

Yixing mencium pelan pipi anak yang bernama Anson itu. "Mama juga lapar, sayang." ucapnya sambil tertawa pelan. "Ayo kita pulang."

Anson langsung berdiri lalu mengangkat tangannya meminta Yixing untuk menggendongnya.

Yixing yang berdiri sambil meregangkan ototnya pun tersenyum lembut. Ia menggendong Anson lalu berjalan menuju Joonmyeon masih melakukan senam.

"Papa, ayo pulang."

Joonmyeon terhentak kaget. Ia pun melihat Anson dan juga Yixing di sampingnya. Ia mengacak pelan surai hitam Anson lalu mengecup pipinya. Ia beserta Yixing dan Anson mulai berjalan menuju mobil yang terparkir di luar pekarangan taman. Sesampainya, ia mengaktifkan keamanan pada mobil lalu membuka pintu untuk Yixing.

"Terima kasih, sayang."

"Jangan sungkan, tuan putri." ucap Joonmyeon sambil tertawa pelan. Ia pun menutup pintu mobil tanpa mengindahkan protes dari Yixing. Ia membuka pintu mobil di bagian kemudi, memasukinya, kemudian menutup pintunya. Ia pun menghidupkan mesin kendaraan roda empat itu lalu menancap gas menuju kediamannya.

Di dalam mobil, ketiga insan itu saling tertawa berbagi kehangatan dan kebahagiaan. Tak terasa, mereka melewati hari ini dengan penuh kebahagiaan. Berawal dari mengajak sang buah hati berkunjung ke wahana bermain dan berakhir di taman. Tawa dan senyuman tak henti-hentinya terpatri di wajah ketiga insan itu.

Dan dari sanalah kita mengetahui.

Bahwa...

Bahagia itu sederhana.

\- the end -

* * *

 _Author's note:_

Duh, saya bingung nih -_-

Menurut para readers-nim

Sebaiknya rating-nya dinaikin jadi M atau tetap? Mohon bantuannya *hoping*

Love Sign,

AqueousXback


End file.
